Naruto's Busty Harem
by Phoenixlord42
Summary: Naruto is having a hard time with some homework. So his three older sisters higher a tutor for him and they are friends with her. Now they make a deal Naruto passes his test he can have anything. He choice his tutor and fucked her starting this. Look out ladies Naruto is coming for you.
1. Chapter 1

—

***Blaze walks out of the gateway***

***Blaze looks around with Question marks over his head***

**P:Where the fuck am I? *Pulls out a map and starts muttering to himself***

***then he notice a note from Dealt on the map***

**Dealt's note:yeah I might have messed with the gateway again sorry *as it ends with a* ^_^' **

***Blaze's eye twitches***

**P:THAT DOES NOT FUCKING TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK I AM BASTARD! *Sees another note***

**Dealt's 2nd note:oh and I believe your in a world that you told me about, so I somehow pull something that allows you to get where you are. **

***the name of the world appeared in the sky as blaze reads of what dealt said in his note as blaze is more angry then before as he plans to really hurt dealt when he sees him***

**P:He is so DEAD. Alright now lets see. Ok it seems I am in a world where Naruto is a student who is having some trouble with class work so his Three older sisters higher a tutor and Naruto has plans for this tutor. Naruto is the heir of a company and his parents have passed and Naruto wants to take over. This world is Oshioki Sweetie ~Koi Suru Onee-san wa Urahara Desu~ and the Tutor is Fuutou Shizune. But It is not telling me what she looks like. Oh well we will find out.**

**P:Enjoy while I plan to kill Dealt.**

***on cue, as a gateway opens above blaze as Dealt falls onto Blaze as Dealt is a bit dazed from landing***

**D: _ that was a crazy ride, and i think I land on something? *haven't notice that he had landed on blaze yet* **

**P:*Who is enraged as all hell* YOUR DEAD TO ALL HELL ASSHOLE!**

—

**Naruto and his Busty Tutor**

It was a normal day for everyone. We come to a mansion where we see a very beautiful young woman named Fuutou Shizune she has waist length blue hair wearing a white uniform and a blue plaid skirt. Her uniform is holding her P cup breasts. She is ringing the bell.

As a maid answers "May I help you?" asked the head Maid Grayfia **(We all know what she looks like Anime Grayfia also she is 22 years old)** "Hi I am here to see Samui about being a tutor." Said Shizune. "Right this way please." Grayfia leads her inside and closes the door. Then leads her to Samui.

Samui is sitting at a desk grading papers when there's a knock at her office door. "Come in." Grayfia opens the door and leads Shizune in and Samui looks up.

"Oh Shizune. It is good to see you thank you for coming." said Samui as she smiles Grayfia sees herself out and Shizune sits down in front of the desk. "Thank you for answering the call. My little brother needs a tutor he knows the stuff it is just some of it is not sticking maybe you can help him out." said Samui

Shizune smiles and says "Yeah I don't mind helping Naruto out I always did see him as a little brother and he was so fun to be around."

Samui smiles knowing that Shizune might have a crush on Naruto when they were younger and she might have grown out of it. "Well thank you very much."

As Shizune smiles as she couldn't be more happier to help out her long time friend "oh that reminds me, where is Naruto-kun?"

"Last I heard Naruto was in the library trying to get want he needs to study and get the info to stick you could find him there." said Samui

Shizune nods remembering where the library is. She heads toward the library, as she making her way out, she's thinking about what she do for the lesson.

Samui waves bye to her, when Shizune walks out, Samui says "I wonder why Naruto wanted her as his tutor anyway?"

What she does not know is Naruto has a plan for Shizune and he is going to go through with it. It take awhile for Shizune arrived to the library and sees it open and she sees Naruto reading a book on history.

"Hey Naruto." Said Shizune. Naruto then looks up to see Shizune "Hey Shizune-neechan how are things?" asked Naruto. Shizune smiles and says "Everything is well so having a hard time with history?" Naruto nods

Shizune smiles and says "Lets go to your room and see your homework maybe I can help you more. Plus I might throw in a reward for you." Naruto nods and they head to his room.

And so their studied in Naruto's room for awhile until near sun down, Shizune looks at Naruto and says "If you ace your test then I will give you a reward whatever you want. Deal." Naruto nods and they shake on it. Luck Naruto has a test on friday.

Naruto had been tutored all week by Shizune and friday night. Shizune is in Naruto's room waiting for the news and Naruto shows her his tests and he past them all. "Wonderful Naruto. So what do you want as a reward?" Asked Shizune and what Naruto said next shocked her

"You." Said Naruto who smirked and her eyes widened "W-What?" she asked in shock then Naruto grabs her breasts and he says "I want you and you will be mine." she breaks the grip and tries to escape but Naruto catches her and ties her to the bed.

Then he removes her top letting her breasts bounce free. Naruto starts to grope them and he says "I have wanted you for sometime. I will never let you go." He then he removes her bra and takes her right nipple into his mouth.

Lemon start

Shizune is shocked that Naruto would do this "So nee-chan how big are these twins of yours?" asked Naruto after he removes his mouth from her nipple. Shizune tries not to answer and Naruto squeezes her breasts again "just how big are your twins?" Asked Naruto and Shizune stutters out "P-P cup. They are p-cup." Then Naruto smirks and says "Oh I can't wait to have them wrapped around my cock."

Naruto then moves one hand to her skirt and slips it into her skirt and panties rubbing her pussy. Making her moan but she is in shame about it

As she says "p-please N-Naruto-kun, n-not this, a-anything but t-this" as she moaning more, Naruto just smirks and says "You did say anything and you are the reward I want. Plus I don't want to give you up ever." he is thrusting his fingers into her pussy more with Shizune moans more upon that.

A few minutes

Naruto makes Shizune cum by fingering her pussy, as it's a overwhelming feeling, that her legs give up on her and she drops onto the floor.

Naruto comes up behind her and says "Lets get you cleaned up." Naruto then takes her to his shower and in that shower she is having to give him a titjob in which, when Naruto takes off his clothes in front of Shizune, that's when she sees, his cock is standing tall at 12 inches as it's thick as an arm.

"Damn Nee-chan I would love to having your breasts on my cock." Said Naruto and Shizune first stares at his cock but then she tries to leave and before she could get away but Naruto grabs her tits and thrusts his cock between her breasts which his cock is buried into her super giant breasts. "N-No p-please N-Naruto-Kun s-stop." Begs Shizune and Naruto is thrusting his cock between her breasts.

As he feels just how insanely soft they are Shizune is hoping that this will end soon. After thirty minutes Naruto says "Get ready cause I am ready to cum.", when she heard that, Shizune says in a begging voice "n-no! N-not on my breasts please Naruto-kun!"

Naruto does not listen and cums right onto her breasts and he covers them and some of her face. After twenty minutes he is done cumming as Shizune says "y-your s-so mean N-Naruto-kun" as she teary a bit.

Naruto then kisses her lucky his cum did not hit her lips. Making her eyes widen. Naruto then breaks the kiss and says "I hope your ready I want the real thing now." Making her eyes widen more and she tries to crawl away and Naruto grabs her hips as well take off her skirt and lines his cock up with her pussy.

As Shizune "stop this at once Naruto! O-or else I will never for-" Naruto thrust right into her pussy making her scream and starts to tear up more as blood leak out of her pussy as she feels Naruto's cock inside of her now former virgin pussy, Naruto says "Oh it seems I have taken your maiden hood. You will belong to me shuz-neechan. You will be mine." Naruto then starts to thrust into her pussy as Shizune is begging Naruto to stop fucking her but she can't since she's in a lock as well that Naruto isn't listening to her.

Naruto then picks up the paste and fucks her harder making her breasts bounce wildly and she is screaming but no one can hear it as they are all out or the maids are busy.

As Naruto is having his way with Shizune as the busty blue hair girl is screaming louder for each thrust she feels that moves inside of her, Naruto see her breasts bouncing so he lets go of her hips as he lays on her as he grabs her breasts and increases the paste more as she still begging Naruto to stop this at once but no matter of what she says or begs, Naruto ain't having none of it.

Naruto turns her head kisses her. He then squeezes her breast and pinches her nipples as Shizune screaming more as she shaking her head as she losing her sanely.

Naruto keeps fucking her then stops kissing her and asks "Who do you belong to Nee-chan?" as Shizune says "I don't belong to anyone!" as she's resist him for now, Naruto just smirks and keeps fucking her at a fast paste and is squeezing her breasts and nipples more making her moan louder as she trying hold onto her sanely in order to not give into Naruto even if he's her childhood friend.

Time skip

Naruto is fucking Shizune in his room now as Shizune is thrown onto Naruto's king size bed with all of her clothes gone as she moving away from Naruto as she says while covering her gigantic breasts "n-no more Naruto-kun! Please I beg of you!" then she lets out a eep.

Because of Naruto grabs her then spread her legs and thrusts into her pussy again with Naruto saying "No more is needed. I don't want to lose you." as Shizune once again screaming loudly. Naruto keeps fucking Shizune and is not stopping.

As the sound of skin hitting against skin is heard within the room as well screams as Shizune is losing more of her sanity as she begin to feel something, like something wants her to give into Naruto and be his only for the rest of time. Naruto is thrusting into her pussy faster and faster as he says "come on Shizune-neesan! You know that you will love it if you just give in and become my woman only no matter what happens just become mine." as he thrust into her at very fast rate with Shizune screaming more as she feels until Naruto cums a massive load of sperm and paints all over Shizune's insides which is what breaks her.

After Naruto stops cumming and pulls out he hears "M-More." said Shizune. Naruto leans in and asks "what was that Shizune-neechan?" then he gets jumped by Shizune.

What happen next is nothing but a flash for the two as the two are deeply lustful, "More Naruto-sama fuck your sexy tutor more!" She says Naruto smirks then has her on her back and thrusts into her pussy and thrusts like a mating animal as Shizune is on Naruto's lap as Naruto has his hands onto her hips as Shizune moving her lower half like crazy as she is bouncing on Naruto's cock like crazy.

"Who's cock do you love nee-chan go a head scream it out!" yelled Naruto and she screams out "I love Naruto-sama's cock! The only cock I ever had in my life!"

Naruto smirks and thinks 'perfect Shizune-nee belongs to me and me alone' as he feels Shizune bouncing onto his cock like crazy as she completely crazy for Naruto.

Then his door opens and he sees his cousin Brandish. The first woman he had fucked. "Oh Naruto-sama you will have someone joining us?" says Branish as Naruto says while he's fucking Shizune even more, "yes as you can see, I'm making Shizune mine, and I have you to thank and that day last year during the summer"

Brandish giggles. She remembers it well she has invited him into the bath and taught him how to pleasure a woman. Then he dominated her and made her for his use only no matter what "Oh Naruto-sama you learned well then you turned the tide on your teacher and dominated me. I became your property that day." Said brandish as she walks into the room and closes the door.

Lemon over

The next day, Morning

Shizune is staying the weekend she is in Naruto's room on her knees next to Brandish both are naked and wearing collars with leashes and they are licking Naruto's cock "Oh I love how my pets are willing to serve my ever sexual need. Remember in front of others unless they are like you we act normally." Said Naruto

They respond with "Yes Naruto-sama." as their about to lick Naruto's cock then there's a knock on the door as their hear the voice behind the door, "Naruto-sama! It's time for breakfast!" said Grayfia aka Naruto's head maid.

"Ok Grayfia-chan Thank you let me get dressed." said Naruto "Very well Naruto-sama." Then Grayfia walks away as Naruto looks down and says "sorry girls, it seem that you will have to wait"

They look up and says "It is fine Naruto-sama but I think we found the next women to join us." They take off the collars and all of them get dressed and Naruto gives their asses a squeeze making them moan while blushing, Naruto lets them go as he walks out of his room as he goes eat his breakfast.

He sees a line of maids bowing telling him "Good morning Naruto-sama." they then go and do what they need to do as Naruto looks at each of them which all of them have huge breasts, Then he sees two of his friends Yukino the Younger sister and Sorano or Angel the older sibling they have lived here since his parents were their god parents.

"Yuki-chan, Angel-chan good morning." said Naruto. They turn and smile "Morning Naruto how are things?" they ask

"Things are well and I wonder where Aunt mito is." said Naruto looking for his aunt on his mother's side, Grayfia says "oh she's on her morning run right now Naruto-sama"

"Thank you Grayfia. Oh that reminds me I would like to see you in my room later, I need to talk to you about something." said Naruto as he takes a bite of his breakfast as Grayfia "very well Naruto-sama" as she lightly bows which her Triple N breasts bounce a bit. Naruto then sits down for breakfast and his sisters are there the oldest Lazuli **(Android 18)**, the Second oldest Samui and the youngest Yugito but they are older than Naruto "Good morning sisters."

"Morning Naruto." they said then they all begin to eat breakfast. Then their aunt Mito joins them "Morning everybody." Said Mito "Morning aunt Mito." They said.

Then Brandish, Shizune, Angel, and Yukino join them for breakfast.

It was a nice time as their enjoy their breakfast for a bit until each of them are done, then they tell each other their plans for the day. They head to do what they plan. Naruto heads to his room to "talk" with Grayfia but he will have to wait since she's washing the dishes, which it didn't take long as within a few minutes, Naruto who is laying on his back as he hears a knock on his door, "Come on in." It was Grayfia that opened and closed the door.

"What do you wish to talk about Naruto-sama?" Grayfia asked, Naruto gets up from his bed and walks up to Grayfia and what he does next brings a massive shock to her.

Lemon starts

Naruto kisses Grayfia and has his hands grab her ass. Then he breaks the kiss and says "Yes let us talk about you becoming my woman." which Grayfia breaks away from Naruto which he thinks that she's refusing him but that changes however when he hears his door getting lock by no other then Grayfia as she turns back and rips open the top of her maid uniform while saying with her gigantic breasts bounce "how long I been waiting for this day~"

Naruto then smirks and then goes back up to her and kisses her again and he has her breasts in his hand, both of them are enjoying the kiss while Grayfia blushing badly.

A couple minutes later

Clothes of both Naruto and Grayfia are scattered all over the floor of the bedroom as there's loud moaning, the moans are coming from Grayfia whom getting her triple N breasts licked and fondling by Naruto who has his face in between her massive melons, Grayfia is moaning "I-I have Ohh Wanted you only Naruto-sama. Y-You can a-add m-more g-girls I-I know you have f-fuck Shizune and Brandish." Said Grayfia

Naruto keeps licking and fondling her breasts and Grayfia continues to moan "E-Every since you w-were a kid y-you always asked me to get you things and b-before y-your parents passed t-they asked m-me to b-be your h-head maid and m-maybe e-even your wife." said Grayfia as she moaning more as Naruto keeps licking and fondling her breasts more.

A moment later with Grayfia staring at Naruto's cock as it so big and throbbing hard as she says "it's the biggest cock I ever seen, bigger than my ex boyfriend's in fact"

"Well let's see how much you want me to make you my wife. Show me how good you are Grayfia-chan, starting with your breasts" says Naruto, Grayfia left them up and wraps Naruto's cock with them and Naruto moans upon that as he feels just how soft their are, softer then Shizune's in fact, Grayfia smiles knowing that Naruto likes her breasts and how soft they are. She starts moving her breasts up and down Naruto's cock making Naruto moan more as she moving her breasts up and down onto Naruto's cock as he says "fuck their unbelievably soft Grayfia!"

"All for you Naruto-sama or should I call you Na-ru-to-kun now since it seems you are testing to see if I should be your wife." said Grayfia who keeps moving her breasts up and down as she leak out a bit of her drool onto Naruto's cock in order to make it move between her breasts more smoothly, Naruto is moaning even more then he feels a warm mouth on his cock and it sees Grayfia is giving him a titjob and a blowjob combo.

Naruto then says "Oh shit Grayfia-chan your mouth is so warm." with Grayfia moving her head as she sucking Naruto's cock more as she rubbing her legs together, she is thinking 'Oh I so want Naruto to fuck me soon. Please fuck me soon and cum please. I want to be your wife.' as she sucking Naruto's cock more as she moans while moving her breasts up and down.

After thirty minutes later Naruto says "I am cumming Grayfia please take it all." then he cums right into her mouth as she feels just much Naruto cums from his cock as she moaning loudly upon that as she trying drink it all but she feeling wave upon waves of sperm going down her throat until she couldn't take anymore as she takes out Naruto's cock from her mouth as she gets sprayed upon by the rest of Naruto's sperm.

Grayfia is letting Naruto spray her with cum and is loving it. After twenty minutes Naruto stops and Grayfia starts using her finger to get his cum and get it into her mouth and she moans from the taste.

But she couldn't taste it fully cause she gets push onto her back by Naruto who then grabs her legs and spread them as Naruto sees just how wet Grayfia's pussy is as he ask "your not a virgin right?"

"No I am not Naruto-kun but it is yours now no matter what please fuck me." Said Grayfia with a loving tone in her voice, Naruto smirks "good" as he slams his cock into Grayfia's pussy with one thrust she moans and Naruto feels that she is tight onto his cock as he moans by that as he says . "You might not be a virgin but you are tight."

"My ex was tiny compared to you Naruto-kun." said Grayfia as she losing it badly.

Meanwhile outside of Naruto's room

Angel is on her way to the laundry, when she walks by Naruto's room as she hears "yes! Like that Naruto-kun! Fuck my pussy hard! Make it always remember your cock!" Angel blushes bright red at hearing this. She goes to deal with her laundry then heads back to her room which on her way back she walks by Naruto's door again as she hears, "Oh yeah Naruto-kun! More please get me pregnant please!" which makes Angel blush even more as she power walks away.

She gets to her room and closes the door and looks for her toy to pleasure herself with imaging it as Naruto's cock.

Back in Naruto's room

Naruto is fucking Grayfia like a wild animal with Grayfia on all fours as she screaming like crazy, Naruto thrust his cocck deeply into Grayfia's as the two are just losing it badly, Naruto then says "I think I know the perfect place for you with me Grayfia-chan."

"Where is that Naruto-kun?!" shouted Grayfia and Naruto answers "With you by my side as my wife where you belong." He keeps thrusting and Grayfia moans/screams and says "t this feels way too good to talk! Just fuck now! Talk later! Please!"

Naruto then increases his movement speed as their shaking the bed as the room is filled with screams as well the smell of lust and sweat as both the master and maid keep fucking.

Outside his room

His Aunt Mito is passing the room and hears "More Naruto-kun please fuck me more!" She freezes as she walks back to the door of her nephew as she hears from behind the door, a woman moaning like a whore and a man saying "damn! I just love this pussy and now it is all mine to fuck!" as there's more scream as mito who has red hair as she keep it in a bun as she's wearing her workout clothes which shows off her unbelievably figure, with her Double P breasts and an ass that many turn their heads and bump into things or get slap by their lovers, she is getting turned on an imaging her nephew fucking her like no tomorrow.

She is rubbing her legs together as she thinks that it's been forever she last had sex, and there's no way she will let another day go by that she doesn't have anything, so she heads to her room to get the 2nd key of Naruto's door as she heads back, unlocks the door and gets in.

In Naruto's room

Naruto slams onto Grayfia's ass which the silver hair maid scream upon that and before she could say anything, "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Asked a voice they know very well they turn to see Mito Uzumaki, Naruto's aunt as Naruto stops as he says "w-wait aunt I can explain!"

Mito looks him as she says "oh? Explain what? No let me explain, why didn't you ask your insanely hot aunt to have sex?!" Naruto and Grayfia are confused as Naruto knows his parents want him with Grayfia but this is out of nowhere as both see Mito taking off her workout shirt which letting her mage huge breasts bounce upon freedom of their tight cage, Naruto then looks at Grayfia and they both smirk Evilly.

Mito then finds herself on the ground and Naruto along with Grayfia are sucking on her nipples but Naruto stops gets up and closes and locks the door again, while Mito is moaning like crazy with Grayfia sucking onto her nipples as Grayfia place her hand on Mito's pussy and she found out that it's soaking wet, Grayfia smirks upon that as she lets go of Mito's nipple as she say "You must be so horny lady Mito" and starts fingering Mito's pussy.

"I have not had a cock in a long time Please FUCK ME!" Said Mito as she moaning more as she being fingered by Grayfia as she says "but it won't be me though Lady Mito"

Then Grayfia whispers into her ear "It will be by our lover Naruto-kun." Naruto had removed Mito's bottoms and thrusts right into her pussy making her scream loudly as Naruto feels that Mito, his aunt is way tighter than Grayfia's pussy.

"Damn she has not had a man in a long time Grayfia-chan. How badly do you want it aunt Mito come on tell me." Said Naruto but before he know it, his face gets buried by mito who then screams "it's been too long! Please Naruto! Fuck your hot aunt until she can't feel her legs anymore!"

Naruto then smirks and thrusts like a bull in heat making Mito scream loudly as well happily as she feels her beloved Nephew's cock moving inside of her as she screaming wildly, Grayfia gets behind mito and spreads Mito's ass cheek and begin licking Mito's asshole, Mito screams louder.

Naruto then asks "How much are you willing to give for me to fuck you whenever I want Aunt Mito. Tell me." as he screwing Mito more as Mito screams out "Everyday! At anytime you wish Naruto! Night! Day! Doesn't matter! Just long as you fuck me!"

Naruto smirks and says "It seems my Aunt Mito is nothing more than an incest slut begging her nephew to fuck her. Well let's make you mine Mito. Get ready I am going to turn you into my aunt cocksleeve" as he makes his hips go on overdrive as his thrust his cock insanely fast as Mito screams "yes" over and over for each thrust she feels inside of her pussy.

Naruto is not giving Mito any breaks he then takes her left breast into his mouth making her scream louder while Grayfia is licking more of Mito's ass, in the way the hot sexy Aunt is losing her mind badly, Naruto keeps fucking Mito then he releases her breast and says "I hope you are ready Aunt cocksleeve cause I am ready to cum." as makes one big strong thrust, and with that thrust, he cums deeply inside of Mito who screams her heart out as she cums too.

Naruto cums right into her pussy making her scream and she cums as well. Her eyes gain hearts in them and Naruto does not stop thrusting as he is cumming and making her stomach inflate with his cum.

A bit later

Naruto is on his bed as he's covered in sweat as he thrusting in between pussies of his head maid and his aunt as Grayfia is on top of Mito as their holding each other's hands as their losing it. Naruto knows what he will do with them and Naruto is smacking their asses as well making them scream more until Grayfia kisses Mito on the lips.

As their kissing each other, Naruto fucking both of them more as his cock is moving between their pussies as their juices are coating his cock as more he moves between them, Naruto is getting ready to cum and he does between them as both break the kissed as their feel the cum of Naruto on their body as their cum as well as they let out a scream of joy.

Ten minutes later

Mito is on her knees with a collar and Grayfia is right next to her with a promise ring. They both have hearts in their eyes while looking at Naruto while licking his cock. "Remember Aunt Mito this is a secret that no one other than those who are with us must know and Grayfia I promise I will make you my wife." said Naruto

"Yes Naruto-kun!" Said both Grayfia and Mito as they cum together.

Couple hours later

Grayfia is kissing Naruto as he is fucking Mito's ass while holding a leash and she is moaning like a whore from a brothel as Naruto kissing Grayfia more while folding her breast as their break the kiss and Grayfia lets out her moans as she says "Naruto-kun~ yes fondle my breasts more~~" with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Naruto squeezes her breasts more and she moans more and Mito is slowly losing her thoughts. Naruto then cums in her phat ass making her scream.

A bit later

Naruto has Grayfia on his face and Mito who is riding his cock wildly as she's in love with her nephew's cock. Grayfia is moaning and saying "Yes Naruto-kun more pleasure your future wife more pleasure." as she feels Naruto's tongue licking the deepest part of her pussy as Grayfia grabbing her breasts and Mito screams out as she moving her hips faster "More Naruto-kun please fuck your slutty aunt more! Please mark my womb with your cum again PLEASE!"

This went on of what seem to be hours as their fuck more until finally late at night.

Night time

Lemon over

Mito is out cold with cum leaking out of her inflated womb and the same goes for Grayfia as both of them are out cold but for Naruto however.

He's still having sex as he has his cousin riding his cock crazy as he says to her while holding onto her hips "yes Naruto-sama please fuck your naughty brandish more please." Said Brandish who is wearing her collar with pride as she feels Naruto's cock thrusting into her pussy more.

The next day

Naruto is thinking of who he should fuck next then he see the Milf maid Hitomi Hyuga as the Hyuga family have always survived the Uzumaki family and lets just say their were revolters but they were dealt with quickly. Naruto is sitting on Grayfia's lap and his sisters are out.

Naruto remembers that Hitomi's breasts are the biggest among the maids, She is Quadruple P cup, she is the next target of his. Grayfia whispers into Naruto's ear "I see you found your next target wonderful. I think I can help you get that super busty milf and turn her into a cocksleeve as well for you. My future Husband." as Naruto smiles upon that but then he remembers of Hitomi's daughter who is the same age as him, "once I make Hitomi mine, later I will do the same with her daughter"

Grayfia nods and kisses his cheek "yes I hope so." They get up and Naruto asks to see Hitomi in the study room.

Grayfia bows as she says that it will be done and went on her way to talk to Hitomi.

Naruto goes over there, as he thinking about how this is going very well so far. 'So far so good and soon more will belong to me. Hitomi you are next then maybe Angel as she is avoiding me for some reason.'

It didn't take Naruto long to arrived at the study room, as he sees Grayfia has Hitomi's arms behind her back and is groping her breasts making Hitomi moan like a slutty hyuga "G-Grayfia s-stop p-please." Begs Hitomi as she doesn't notice Naruto yet as Grayfia fondling Hitomi's breasts more and what's more she still fully clothed.

Then Grayfia rips Hitomi's top off making her scream as her breasts bounce free as she's wearing a white lacy bra. Naruto had closed and lock the door and walks up as Grayfia says "Sorry but My future husband wants you and he will have you." she goes back to fondling Hitomi's breasts with her bra on.

Hitomi is shocked as she finally sees Naruto who is walking up to them "N-No please s-stop p-please. Haishi tried to overthrow your family but the Uzumaki dealt with them. P-Please d-don't d-do this I-I b-beg you N-Naruto-sama." Begs Hitomi

Naruto smirked evilly then he grabs her panties and pulls them do and thrusts his fingers into her pussy making her scream. "I don't think so I want you and I will have you my slutty Hyuga maid." Hitomi's eyes widen and she screams "N-N-NOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto keeps thrusting his fingers into Hitomi's pussy and her legs are growing week from Naruto finger fucking her. Then she cums "Oh look Grayfia-chan she is cumming." Said Naruto and Grayfia smirks then licks Hitomi's neck with her trying no to cum from Naruto's fingers.

They let Hitomi go and she falls to the floor as her legs are weak then her breasts are grabbed by Naruto and she knows that she can't escape but she will try.

10 minutes later

Lemon starts

Hitomi is running around the study room as her clothes are gone, leaving her bra, her panties, stockings and garterbelt as Naruto is after her and it's only both of them as Grayfia had left the room and locking the door on her way out, "No Naruto-sama this is bad please stop." Begs Hitomi.

"Hell no you slutty maid I will have you no matter what." Said Naruto who is chasing her, Hitomi's breasts are bouncing out of control during her running, then Naruto grabs her arm and pulls her to him and then Kisses her on the lips and she is trying to break the kiss but can't and Naruto has his hands on her gigantic fat ass not letting her go.

After that, Naruto breaks off the kiss and gets his hands on her breasts and fondling them, making Hitomi moaning as she begging Naruto to stop this while she's blushing badly, Naruto then rubs his cock against her pussy and Hitomi is trying to get away. Naruto then moves her panties and thrusts right into her pussy making her scream out "NO!"

Naruto begin fucking Hitomi as he feels just how tight she is as he thrust his cock into Hitomi while her breasts bouncing for each impact he makes with his cock as her bra are slowly coming off as he says to her "Oh you are tight I will have fun shaping your pussy to my cock only." Naruto then thrusts faster into her pussy as Hitomi screams out "n-no! P-please Naruto-sama! S-stop this a at once! I-I can't have sex with my daughter's crush!"

"Well to bad. When I get the chance I will turn her into my cocksleeve as well, this is your life for the rest of your lives and I can't wait. Both of you wombs big and carry my kids with Grayfia-chan by my side. Like the wife my parents wanted her to be for me. So give in already and accept being my cocksleeve." said Naruto who then grabs her breasts and squeeze them.

Hitomi scream more as she trying get away from Naruto but it's no good as she can't escape from Naruto's hold, Naruto is not letting up with the fucking he is giving Hitomi. Naruto then takes her bra off and pulls her nipples making her scream louder.

On that moment, Milk spurts out of her nipples which Naruto is surprised by this as he squeezed her breasts as he says "wow, I didn't you could leak out milk from your breasts"

Hitomi is surprised that she is still making milk in her breasts. She mainly focused on her job, that's why she never knew about it, "It seems that my hyuga maid is really a milk cow maid." said Naruto then he sucks on her breasts drinking her milk.

Hitomi doesn't know what to do as she tries to stop Naruto from taking this even further.

A hour later

Naruto and Hitomi are doing it on the desk with Hitomi screaming out "N-No Naruto-sama stop p-please m-my daughter h-hinata has always had a crush on you please stop!" say Hitomi in a not so begging voice like before, as her face is making a look that she's enjoying it and Naruto sees this as he says while thrust his cock into her pussy like a mating bull, "Oh it seems my slutty cow is almost given in. Good some more time and you will be my cocksleeve cow for the rest of your life." said Naruto.

Upon hearing that, Hitomi lets out other loud "no" as it heard throughout the whole study as she keeps being fuck by Naruto.

Couple hours later

"Yes more Naruto-sama fuck your slutty cow more please breed me, fill my womb with your seed mark it as your property!" Shouted Hitomi who has given into Naruto and he is fucking her like he wants to breed her.

As both of them doing it on the desk as their in doggystyle position, Hitomi has hearts in her eyes and is enjoying Naruto fucking her like a street whore and she is moaning like one hoping her daughters will join Naruto as his slutty cows as well.

As their fucking more, Naruto smacks onto her bouncing plump ass as he thrusting his cock into her deeper than before as Hitomi screams loudly upon that as Naruto says "how much are you enjoying this Hitomi! Huh? Tell me!" as he smacks her ass again, "So much Naruto-sama! Please bend me over and fuck me whenever you want I don't care please fuck me more." screamed Hitomi as they keep having sex for many hours to come.

Time skip 4 hours

Lemon end

Naruto is getting dressed and he looks at Hitomi who is having milk come out of her breasts and cum leaking out of her pussy and ass with her stomach looking like she is 17 months pregnant as she's laying on her back on the desk as she's shaking/twitching as she's feels so much of her beloved master's sperm, Naruto then opens a secret passage and gets Hitomi back to her room.

Naruto goes back through the tunnel and closes it and unlocks the study and heads out and is looking for Angel.

—

***time freezes as Dealt is tied up on a tree as blaze looks angry***

**P:I hope your ready *Puts Dynamite around Dealt and the tree.* Well I hope you enjoyed the story. Remember look up the Anime and you will see Shizune. Not Naruto's Shizune. Now and last words dealt?**

**D:yours, not mine ^_^ *blaze sigh as he should have known* **

***Blaze Pushes the button Blowing up Dealt and the tree in a huge fireball***

**P:Well please review follow and favorite. Remember flames will die by water. Later.**

***Blaze walks into a gateway which closes and vanishes***

***dealt come out of the fire as he looks around* **

**D:huh? Where did blaze went? Oh well! *opens up other gateway and went into it, as it closed and vanished* **

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

***Blaze walks out of the gateway and is thinking of ways of killing Dealt.***

**P:Hello everyone welcome to chapter 2 thank you for the support you have shown me for this story.**

***then blaze remembers that he had left dealt behind* **

**P:Oh well**

***a orb of iron went past of blaze's head as he notice that there's a note on it* **

**P:Oh great let's see what this says *Reads the note***

**Note:*blaze sees that it's dealt as it says* yo blaze, i'm at a coffee shop of this world, I will wait here until you get here, there have good coffee and donuts, signed Dealt. **

**P:Ok I have to find this shop this is going to be fun. Well Enjoy *starts looking for the shop***

—

**Naruto's Busty Harem ch 2**

Naruto is making his way around as he looking for Angel as he's plans to have sex with her next, Naruto until he finds out she's in her room and there is moaning coming from the room.

As he place his ear against the door as he hears 'Naruto-kun! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!' Naruto smirks and thinks 'Oh she wants me to fuck her I will enjoy this.' Naruto then quietly opens her door and enters and quietly closes the door. Naruto as he sees that.

Angel haven't notice him as she has her front on her bed as she's nothing on but her underwear as she's using a sex toy as she's moving inside of her pussy, She is also squeezing her Triple L cup breasts.

Naruto then removes his clothes then locks the door and walks up to her not trying to get her to notice him and he is in front of her as he grabs onto her ass which surprised Angel upon that. She turns and sees Naruto naked in her room and she blushes and tries to cover herself.

Naruto says "I heard my name and found you masterbaiting while saying 'fuck me naruto' and that's what I'm going to do Angel" Angel is shocked but then moans as Naruto grabs her breasts. "These are some big fun bags and I want them. You will belong to me." Naruto said fondling her breasts as Angel moans loudly upon that.

A bit later

Angel is moaning loudly as she's on her knees as she's sucking Naruto's cock as both of them are off of the bed, Naruto has his hands on her head feeling her soft white hair and says "Shit Angel have you had practice sucking cocks well let's see how well you do" as he shoves the rest of his cock into her mouth and down her throat.

Angel's eyes widen at Naruto's action and is hoping that he is not trying to kill her, as he redraw his cock a bit from Angel's mouth, Naruto then thrusts right back in making Angel gag "Gahk" as Naruto begin face fucking Angel and she's taking it. Naruto does it for thirty more minutes then tells Angel that he is going to cum.

Then Naruto cums deeply inside of Angel's mouth as Angel just takes it with her eyes rolling upward as she feels gallons of sperm going down her throat as there's a bit of tears on her eyes as it's too much for her take.

Naruto then removes his cock from her mouth and she gets splashed by some cum as Angel is getting covered in cum as she breathing very hard while blushing badly as her eyes are a bit hazy.

She starts getting the cum into her mouth. Naruto is watching and says "I would hurry because I am ready to fuck that pussy of yours." as Angel looks at Naruto and says while breathing hard "a-anything f-for you N-Naruto-kun~~"

It didn't take long as Angle lays onto her back then spread her legs apart as she displaying her pussy for Naruto to see, She is very wet down there and Naruto licks his lips. He puts the top at her pussy and she moans when the cock of Naruto touches her pussy and he says "I want to hear you beg me to fuck you." as he lightly rubs the lips of her pussy with the tip of his cock.

Angel moans upon that as she says "p-please Naruto-kun! Fuck me! Please I want it so badly! I can't stand it any longer! M-my pussy aches for your cock and my womb wants to taste your cum!" Naruto smirks and thrusts right into her pussy making her scream loudly. "Damn Angel your pussy is tight as fucking hell." Said Naruto

Angel is switching between screaming and moaning as it's too much for her as well filling a overwhelming of joy within her heart cause she now having sex with Naruto, Naruto is thrusting into her pussy like a raging bull trying to breed her.

As their shaking the bed wildly as their fucking more as Naruto roughly thrust his cock into Angel's pussy as she screaming loudly as she yelled out "your a beast Naruto-kun! Fucking me so hard with your cock like a bull!"

Naruto smirks knowing that Angel will soon be his only and he keeps thrusting and says "I can see it now Angel your womb heavy with my child and we have a huge family and I am fucking you while pregnant and drinking your milk." with Angel screaming more while her breasts bouncing like crazy.

Naruto is happy that he is building a harem of busty women. Naruto keeps thrusting into Angel's pussy. Not knowing that his older sister Samui returned and is hearing Naruto fucking Angel and is thinking 'I need to talk to him about this soon.'

Couple hours later

Naruto has Angel in a full nelson fucking her pussy and she is yelling out "Yes Naruto-sama more please fuck your god-sister's pussy more! Breed me please just breed me and give me your kids please!" as Naruto thrusting his cock deeply into her pussy at a insane rate as he says to her "Yes I will Angel I will breed you when it is time for me to breed you. I promise you will have my kids!" as he fucks her even more as he thinking about the next position that he's going fuck her in.

As half a hour later with Naruto gets his god-sister into Doggy style and he's about to fuck her and when he place his cock against her ass, that's when she says "W-Wait N-Naruto-sama p-please m-my pussy m-misses you. Fuck my pussy t then my ass!." Naruto says "no way, your ass has calling for my cock and it's high time that I answer it"

Naruto then thrusts into her ass while Angel was begging not to be taken there then she screams as his cock is stretching her ass to fit his cock as Naruto is having his way with her ass and he's showing no mercy as Angel is just losing it badly.

Naruto then smacks her ass and her ass cheeks are jiggling more and she screams louder. "More spank my ass more Naruto-sama!" She begs for it and Naruto keeps smacking her ass as their showing no signs of stopping at anytime soon, but what their don't know that someone is spying on them behind the door.

The person is his godmother Jessica Rabbit and is hoping to get Naruto this summer as the next day is the last day of school.

As both Naruto, angel keep at for hours on end.

Lemon over

Time skip the next day

Naruto is heading back as next to him is one of his maid and as well the same age as him is Hinata she goes to school as him and Shizune is walking with them as well.

Naruto takes out Hinata and he has to say, Hinata is like her mother as she's unbelievably sexy figure and the biggest breasts of their class as most girls of his class are very jealous of her and many boys want her, as he sees Hinata's Triple J cup breasts bounce for each step she takes.

And so far, it's a good morning, that is until, "Hey Hinata and Shizune how about you leave the loser and get with a real man like me." said a voice they know it was Kiba, both Hinata and Shizune sigh upon that as their really annoyed of him as Hinata says "call him that again, I won't hold back of what comes next"

"How about you leave us alone Kiba cause I know you have summer school. Have fun." said Naruto and all three walk away from Kiba as Kiba is boiling mad upon that.

As all three arrived at the school, Shizune part ways from Naruto and Hinata since Shizune is in the upper class after all, as Naruto and Hinata walk to their class, many girls who are flat chest as they look at Hinata and one of them says "How the hell did she get melons like them?" and other says while patting her chest "life is not fair."

Their teacher comes in and the teacher is Kurenai Yuhi. She has the body of a milf and is a friend of Naruto's family. "Well class today is the last day of school. I hope you all keep up your studies when not even in school. Please remember many of you have great futures ahead of you." said Kurenai as she smiles then she says "oh and Naruto, there something I want to speak to you about something, come meet me on your free period" Naruto nods.

The class goes on then it is free period and Naruto goes to meet Kurenai knowing what she wants as she was the second after brandish that he fucked.

As he enters the room, he sees Kurenai in a sexy pose, Naruto smirks upon that as he says "you wanted to talk to me sensei?" Kurenai then removes her top and lets her triple M cup breast bounce to freedom and says "Naruto-sama we are alone here you are the master." She says as she shasays over to him with her ass and breasts bouncing then she pulls him into her breasts.

"I will be over this summer Naruto-sama so please have your way with me this summer." said Kurenai then she moans as Naruto has her ass in his hands as he says "so you want to do it here? It won't be the first" then Kurenai says "oh as much I would loved to, but I can't at the moment, I have packing to do Naruto-sama"

"Oh now that sucks but you will be in a sexy Bikini correct?" asked Naruto and Kurenai nods and says "I have many very sexy bikinis all for you to see me in." Said Kurenai and Naruto smirks and squeezes her ass making her moan then Naruto grabs her left breast squeezing the soft breast of his sensei but then Kurenai says "you know what? Lets fuck, packing can wait" as she kisses Naruto.

Naruto smirks and has his cock out and feels and says "Oh my Naughty sensei no panties?"

Lemon start

"Only for you and we are safe to fuck here." said Kurenai then she screams as Naruto thrusts right into her pussy as Naruto takes Kurenai's top off and letting her breast and top be shown to her master as he fuckes her and he gropes Kurenai's triple M size breasts, Kurenai screaming more as she thrusted into by Naruto.

"How many men have asked you out and know that you already belong to someone?" asked Naruto as he keeps thrusting and Kurenai screams out "Many men have but they don't know that I belong to you!" as their in doggystyle position.

Naruto smirks and says "I hope you are ready my slutty teacher because I am ready to cum in your pussy!" Naruto then thrusts faster into Kurenai making her moan louder as she losing her mind badly while her breasts bouncing nonstop until. Naruto cums right into her pussy and it causes her stomach to inflate with the amount of cum Naruto is filling her pussy with her stocking clad legs are shaking badly.

A hour later

Naruto has Kureani on her desk as he says "fuck! I have to end this soon Kurenai-sensei! I have to get to the next class!" Kurenai moans out "Y-Yes I-I know N-Naruto-sama! P-Please f-fil me up o-one more time." Naruto smirks and thrusts even faster and cums right into her pussy again as Kurenai lets out scream as she cums on the spot.

Lemon over

Minutes before the next class

Naruto is putting his clothes as well fix himself as does Kurenai. When they are done Kurenai kisses Naruto on the lips then breaks it and says "I will see you soon Na-ru-to-sama" as she waves to him and Naruto smiles as he head out.

Naruto heads to the gym and his teacher is Chun-li, which every boy and some girls want really bad, why?

"Alright Class, we're doing light warm up" as she wearing a tight sight work out shirt which is hugging onto her Quadruple L cup breasts and blue workout pants that hugging her very thick legs and massive plump ass, as she's next on Naruto's list of woman. They get to the warm up then it is free play and Naruto asks if he can talk to Chun-li in her office which she agrees.

CHun-li's office

As both Naruto and Chun-li enter the office with Chun-li ask "alright Uzumaki what do you want to talk about?"

Naruto smirks and says "How about you coming over this summer." as Chun-li looks him and says "well I don't have any plans this summer, but I don't know."

"Oh come on Sensei it is better than being bored and we do have an indoor gym and you won't be alone." said Naruto as Chun-li thinks about it then says "I will think about it and for now, come on back with the others"

Naruto nods and says "I would be happy to have you over and you would be able to get away from perverted men" as he walks out of the room as did Chun-li.

During Gym Period, Naruto is seeing a group of boys as their eyeing on Hinata who is playing volleyball but Naruto snaps his fingers and turn them into old men. You see Naruto's family on his mother's side is magical but they rarely us it at all and Aunt Mito and his sisters taught him.

As the now older man are lost and wondering of why their had lost their youth and on that moment, Chun-li see them and kicks him out as well as calling the police. Many people are just giggling at that and those men will return to normal soon but in the next school year and they will have to catch up.

Once that is going on, Hinata come up to Naruto and told him "Naruto-sama you really shouldn't waste your magic on them" Naruto looks at her and says "It is worth it they deserve it. You are playing a game and should not be stared at you like that." as Hinata sigh then smile "well in that case, thank you" as she smiles.

Naruto nods and the class continues near the end Chun-li asks for Naruto to help her out to clean up the gym, Naruto helps and Chun-Li says "oh and I accept your invite Naruto also I know you changed them. How long will it last?" Asked Chun-Li she was a friend of his mothers when their were Naruto's age.

"Until the middle of the next school year. They have a lot of catching up to do then." Naruto chuckles and Chun-Li giggles. "Oh so much like Kushina." as she misses the old days as well missing Kushina, Naruto chuckles and makes her ponytail move and undo putting her hair into a bun as they begin cleaning the gym.

They talk then it is time for Naruto to head to his next class with Asuma and he really needs to stop smoking as the man always smells like smoke, and the rest of school was boring now it is the end and Naruto along with Hinata and Shizune are walking to his house.

On the way, Hinata remembered that she has to do something for tonight's dinner, She tells Naruto that "oh and Your godmother would like to talk to you." as she makes her way the the market store.

While Naruto and Shizune walk home. When they get to Naruto's house he tells her "I hope we can have some fun later tonight." and he smacks her ass making her moan "Yes Naruto-sama." She takes his stuff to his room while he heads to his godmothers area.

Which he founds her in her room, as he sees his extreme hot yet sexy godmother, She is wearing Black Lingerie and her stockings as well. "Hello Naruto-dear I have been waiting for you. How was your day?" asked his god mother Jessica Rabbit in her normal sensual voice as Naruto sees Jessica's hot as hell body, as her breasts are a class of their own, he had so many wet dreams about her as he says "it went very good, I had turn a group of guys into old man cause their were staring at Hinata"

"Oh my protective man aren't you." she that Naruto is walking toward her. "Oh yes I am protective but May I ask godmother why did you call me here." Asked Naruto in a husky voice, "oh my dear godson, I know about you having sex with Angel other day" say Jessica.

Naruto is shock upon the fact that his godmother had saw him and angel doing it, Jessica smirks and says "I could go for a little fun really, if you catch my meaning Naruto-dear" as she undo a bit of her bra.

Naruto then smirks and says "How about a little roleplaying and you will have your fun I figured that you have needs for fun so. Let's play shall we." Jessica looks at him as she get up, walks past Naruto then locks the door. But what she did not know is Naruto put a barrier up so they can have fun in the whole wing.

A hour later

Lemon starts

Jessica is running around away from Naruto "S-Son please stop we should not be doing this at all." Naruto is right behind her and he says "I don't care mom I want you and I will have you. Image me helping make a new family for us."

As Naruto catch her which resulting both of them fall on the floor as Jessica says "b-but we can't son, we are mother and son"

Naruto smirks and rubs her narrow waist and says "Incest sex is the best sex." then he grabs her gigantic triple O cup breasts making her moan.

Naruto twists Jessica's light pink nipples which makes her moan loudly upon that Naruto smirks then takes one into his mouth and starts sucking making her moan more as she losing it badly and somehow, she gets Naruto off of her and tries to crawling away. Naruto grabs her waist and drags her back to him and says "Bad mother I will have my fun and you will learn to enjoy it as well." Naruto then slides one of his hands into her panties, he begins fingering Jessica.

She starts to moan and says "N-No s-stop please. Your father would be against this. Stop it right now!" orders Jessica but then she moans louder as she feels Naruto's fingering her deeper as he says "oh? You mean the same guy that barely comes home? The same one who could be with a whore or a brothel right now? I am taking you from him and I will kick him out and start a family with just you and me." Said Naruto as he thrusts his fingers faster.

With Jessica moaning out "no!" Naruto just smirks. He then gets her on her back and puts his cock between her breasts and holds them and thrusts between her breasts. "Damn mom I drag from these jugs didn't I now here I am getting a titjob from them. I will mark them as mine." Naruto keeps thrusting his cock between her breasts.

She shouts out "NO they belong to your father! Your not allowed to do this!" as Naruto thrust his cock between her breasts, After thirty minutes Naruto says "Get ready mom I am about to cum and mark your tits as mine." Jessica's eyes widen and yells out "No anything but that PLEASE!" Just then Naruto cums.

With Jessica getting covered of her 'son's' cum not just her breasts, her face as well as Naruto smirking during the whole time that he's cumming, until 20 minutes as he remove his cock from his 'mother's' breasts, "ready for the next main event?"

Jessica stutters out "N-No please." Naruto grabs her panties and removes them and then she gets away at that moment and Naruto chases her again they end up in the bathroom and she is in the shower. Naruto walks toward her and turns her around and puts the tip of his cock at her pussy. "N-No that is for your father only please No!"

"This is where I came from and I am about to put my child into it. My father can't stop this. I plan to have you on your knees stomach heavey with my child and sucking my cock or fucking you when he returns." Said Naruto then thrust right into her pussy and she screams "NO! Please I beg you stop!"

10 minutes later

Naruto is fucking Jessica up against a wall and she is begging that her 'son' stops before things get out of hand but Naruto grabs onto her breasts and twists her nipples. "N-No p-please s-stop s-son I am b-begging y-you." Begs Jessica as she feels Naruto's cock thrust into her wildly as Naruto twisting her nipples even more "No I plan to show dad who you belong to when he gets home. I will enjoy it." says Naruto.

An hour later

Naruto now has Jessica in a full nelson fucking her pussy and she is slowly giving in. "P-Please s-stop s-son. Y-your f-father w-wil b-be h-home s-soon." but she never 'cares about her husband' as Naruto thrust his cock wildly into Jessica's pussy as he's just fucking her and not saying anything about that as he knows that his 'mother' is his now. Naruto is just thrusting into her pussy like no tomorrow. Then he cums inflating her stomach with his cum.

Naruto lets go of her which Jessica fall onto the floor as her pussy is heavily leaking out Naruto's cum as she says "p-please s-son, n-no please i-if you c-cum i-in me again, I-I will all sense a-an-" She was cut off as Naruto thrusts right into her ass making her scream with her eyes wide open.

Naruto says "fuck! You have such tight ass! It's making me want to" makes his thrust five times harder than before, Jessica is screaming louder and she is losing her mind faster now "N-No I-I m-married y-your f-father. H-He i-is t-the o-only o-one a-aloud t-to f-fuck m-me s-son." as she's very closed from giving in and Naruto knows it too.

10 minutes later

Jessica is yelling "Yes fuck me more son screw your father I am your woman now. Fuck me in front of him whenever you want! I will walk around naked with nothing but a collar on showing him what he lost to his big dicked son I now call master!" Naruto smirks and is thrusting into his "Mother" like no tomorrow "Oh yes walk around naked you're my bitch now" as he thrust his cock into Jessica as he's behind her while Jessica is on all fours.

Just then the door open and his "Father" Walked in "W-What is going on here?!" he demanded and Naruto smirks "Hello "Father" it seems you are to late mother belong to me go a head mom tell him who you belong to." Said Naruto as he smacked her ass making her scream then say "I belong to our "Son" now and no matter what you do I belong to him for the rest of my life! He will fuck me whenever he wants! I will bare his kids! I will walk around the house naked with nothing but a collar showing that I am my "son's" cum-dumpster, slut, whore, and breeding bitch now!" She said as she screams more as she feels more of Naruto's cock in her as she losing her mind badly.

A few hours later

At Jessica's bedroom

Jessica is on her knees with her stomach inflated with Naruto's cum and she is sucking his cock and she has hearts in her eyes Naruto is smirking as he says "I have to say Jessica, you must love my cock very much don't you?" as he sees her sucking his cock nonstop.

Jessica just looks up at her godson with her heart eyes and is hoping to join then she sees Naruto pull something out and it is a collar showing that she is in his harem now.

Naruto smirked as he plans to fuck his godmother more, and that he does by making magically clones and they all begin to fuck her nonstop.

Two hours later

Lemon end

Naruto looks at his godmother and she is swollen with so much cum it is leaking out of her pussy and ass. She has a fucked stupid look on her face she enjoyed the sex, she also has her collar on.

As Naruto is about to go take a bath, As he was getting in the door opens and his sister Samui walks in with a towel wrapped around her. "Well just the one I wanted to talk to." She said as she looks at her brother which she notice that he look a bit sweaty.

While Naruto see that the towel is nearly covering Samui's killer body and her crazy Quadruple N cup breasts, such a sight makes Naruto want to fuck her on the spot even if their are brother and sister, "Oh what do you want to talk about Nee-chan?"

Samui says "well it's about your activities Naruto, lately you been mostly gone, and we don't hear much from you and as well very sweaty, also I heard something from your room, I am concerned Naruto you know you can talk to me about anything." as she place her hand on his shoulder, Naruto nods and says "I know Nee-chan how about you join me and I help you wash your back."

Samui has a small smile and nods. She removes the towel and gets in the tub. Naruto then starts to wash her back and ask "Hey nee-chan?" "Yes little brother?"

"Has any man caught your eye yet?" Asked Naruto as he kept washing her back. Samui sighs and says "Not really Naruto. All the men only see me for my body and I hate the looks. I swear that fucker Riser might try to make a move to get me in his bed. I want someone to love me not for my body but for who I am." Naruto then starts to wash her breasts making her moan as he washing them more.

"Really Nee-chan you are a kind woman I am surprised that no one has tried getting to know you." said Naruto who keeps washing his sister's breasts as Samui sighs as she says "well it's not the case since I have the 2nd biggest breasts of my work place"

Naruto nods and say "wait 2nd?" as he bit surprised about that, Samui nods "Someone from France by the Name of Fleur Delacour, she is gorgeous. She is a double O cup. She is also complaining a lot I think her boyfriend or husband is not pleasing her well. But yes she is bigger than me." says Samui as Naruto stops as he thinks about it 'I just have meet this Fleur Delacour. I hope it is Fleur-nee and it's the good thing that summer is here now, so I will go with Samui at her work place but for now, I will have my dear busty Sister to myself'

Naruto then gets in plan into action as one of his hands goes between Samui's legs and she gasps as Naruto starts to rub her pussy. "N-Naru w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" She asks inbetween moans.

"I am making you mine that's what I'm going to do!" says Naruto as Samui says "w-wh-" but couldn't as her pussy gets fingered by her brother as she moans loudly upon that.

Lemon Start

Naruto fingers his sister faster then before and is fondling her breast more as well making Samui moan more as she trying to stop him as she moans her words out "n-no N-Naruto! Y-you s-shouldn't d-do this! I-I'm your sister!"

Naruto just smirks and says "Tell that to our slutty aunt Mito, she was begging me to fuck her. I took her and made her mine just like Shizune-nee. I am building a harem and I want you in it." Naruto then adds another finger to Samui's pussy as Samui couldn't believe of what she's hearing from her brother's words, then she moans louder as Naruto has sped up fucking her pussy and he then licks her cheek.

Samui moans then feels Naruto pinch her nipple and lets out a moan of pain and pleasure as Naruto is working her body over like nothing at all and is happy to do it. Samui is trying to stop this but Naruto is not letting it happen.

As he pinching Samui's nipple and fingering her pussy more as Samui is trap in a gripe of her brother and she couldn't get out, Naruto then feels Samui's pussy squeezing his fingers "Oh it seems like you are going to cum well Nee-chan cum for your brother." And cum she did and as she did she could not stop the moaning.

After she cum, she couldn't believed that her brother made her cum as she says "p-please N-Naruto s-stop this b-before w-we c-cross t that line a and do so, I-I will leave you and Aunt Mito alone, o-okay?"

Samui then found something bigger rubbing her pussy and she is shocked "How about No nee-chan. I want you and I will have you join us I promise you this." Naruto has both of her breasts in hand and is rubbing her pussy with his cock.

Naruto "oh thats not going to happen Samui my busty sister, cause I'm not going to stop fucking you until I'm the only thing you think about!" as he slams his cock into her, Samui screams loudly as Naruto is stretching out her pussy with his monster cock. It is 15 feet long and as thicks as an arm and he is planning to ravage her until she is his sister cum-dump.

Naruto is surprised to see blood coming out of his sister's pussy as Samui says with tears in her eyes "You are evil Naruto how could you do this to your loving Nee-chan" as she shaking as she tearing up as she feels her brother's cock in her, Naruto says "Oh I do love you Nee-chan but I just don't want any other man getting their hands on you so I want you to say with me forever." Naruto then kisses her on the lips.

Samui's eyes are wipe open upon this, Naruto is kissing her and has taken her first kiss she starts crying more as he starts fucking her. Naruto starts off slow then goes faster and Samui is feeling his cock at the entrance of her womb as Samui tries to stop her brother from fucking her any further.

20 minutes later

Samui is all fours with Naruto behind her as he fucking his sister like a bull in mating season, "N-Naru p-please stop this is not right!" Her breasts are swinging with each thrust and Naruto then thrusts even faster "Sorry Nee-chan but I don't want any other man to take you from me ever."says Naruto as he thrust harder than before as Samui screams more as she losing it badly.

Naruto then has his chest against Samui's back and has his arms reach around and grabs her breasts making her moan and scream more as Samui is losing her mind badly as she feels her breasts being groped by Naruto and her pussy fucked by her brother's cock.

Samui is praying that this will stop and soon. She will punish her brother grounding him and not letting him out of his room for a long time. Naruto then takes almost all of his cock out of her pussy and she thinks that he is done then he thrusts all of his cock back in making her stomach bulge out a bit thanks to his cock making her scream more.

A hour later

Naruto is on his felt as he holding his sister by her legs as he fucking her infront of mirror as he says to her "Look at this I see a beautiful woman being fucked by a man that loves her very much Nee-chan Tell me what do you see" says Naruto as Samui is losing her mind so bad, she doesn't know what to say or think anymore, Naruto then kisses her cheek "Come on Nee-chan tell your Naru-chan what do you see." says Naruto.

When he said that he cums inside of Samui's pussy which Samui screams out as Naruto cums inside of her "I am seeing brother doing something to his sister that he should not be doing at all! B-But I c-can't d-denie I-I am h-hoping f-for more." She whispers the last part as she moans as she feels the warmth of Naruto's cum inside of her.

Naruto then smiles and says "We are not done Nee-chan and we will have many hours of fun so please Nee-chan don't leave me ever" as his cock is still hard as steel and Samui feels it too as she smirks and says "well? What are you waitting for little brother~ fuck your busty big sister more~~"

Naruto smirks and puts her feet on the floor and then has her against the wall and thrusts like an animal into her pussy making her moan. "So will you be mine Nee-chan? To stay with me for the rest of your life?" asked Naruto who is happy that his Nee-chan is moaning as she happily says "yes! I will! Forever! I will be yours forever!"

Naruto then turns her head and kisses her on the lips making her moan even more with both the fucking and kissing as their looking at each other's eyes lovingly.

Naruto then breaks the kiss and says "Nee-chan I am about to cum!" Samui shouts "Please in me Naru-chan Please cum in me fill up my womb!" Naruto thrust into her wildly until.

Naruto cums right into her pussy making her scream as her stomach inflates from the cum Naruto is letting out then Naruto aims his cock toward his sister's massive plump ass as he says "can I fuck your ass my busty sister?"

Samui has a saucey smile "If my Naru-chan can catch me then my ass is yours to fuck~~" and she runs and Naruto chase after her which both of them run out of the bathroom as their make their way to Samui's room, Samui enters followed by Naruto who closes her door and tackles Samui in to the Bed and she says "Ah you caught me well a deal is a deal. My ass is yours~~" She purrs for Naruto as he first shoves his face onto her breasts, Samui smiles when Naruto was young he would always lay on the girls with their breasts as pillows and they enjoyed it.

Naruto has the tip at her asshole poking it. "Careful Naru-chan I have never had anything back there please go slowly you don't want to hurt me do you?" asked Samui and Naruto looks at his sister from between her breasts and he shakes his head in between her breasts, once he had enough, he turns her around and have her on all fours.

Naruto looks at her ass then grabs her ass cheeks and spreads them and has his tip poking her entrance and slowly thrusts into his nee-chan and she is starting to cry as she usen't to anal sex.

Naruto is moving slowly and helping his sister get use to his cock in her ass as Samui lightly screams as she feels her brother's cock in her ass, Naruto looks at her and asks "You ok Nee-chan?" Naruto hates hurting his sisters and he is slowly having tears form in his eyes as Samui says "y-yes, I-i'm n-not used to anal Naru-chan"

"I-I just hate s-seeing m-my sisters in pain." Naruto said as he hugs her from behind as Samui says "don't worry Naru-chan, it will past" and she smiles happy that her little Naru-chan hates hurting his family.

Naruto then says "I am sorry for hurting you earlier Nee-chan." Naruto is snuggled up to her back.

A bit later

Naruto is thrusting into her ass and she is moaning "Yes Naru-chan fuck my ass more please! I have always secretly wanted you to fuck me please more!" She screams out.

Naruto goes faster than before and Samui is moaning even more and she says "Please stay with me tonight Naru-chan please Stay with me!"

Naruto says "Oh Grayfia-chan will be joining us I hope you are fine with that." Samui answers "no! Just us please!"

Naruto says "Very well Nee-chan but Tomorrow I want you in my room with your sexy's Lingre and The same with Grayfia. Also is Fleur lonely?" as Samui answer "I don't know, since she mostly keep to herself" as she feels more of cock thrusted into her more.

Naruto grabs her breasts and brings her back to his chest "You are to invite her over the night after tomorrow I have plans to slowly steal her from her other." Samui answers "b-but we b-barely see e-each other N-Naru-chan, w-we don't even talk, n-not since c-childhood"

Naruto looks at his Nee-chan and says "Maybe it is time to get your friend back Nee-chan it would be better. I know the truth of why your friendship broke off." Said Naruto as he was thrusting more into Samui's ass as Samui screams loudly as she answers "I-it's not what y-you think! I-it's because she moved away N-Naru-chan!"

"I know and I just want to see my Nee-chan smiling with her old friend again please invite her over" says Naruto as he fucks more of his sister's ass more.

"N-Naru-chan e-enough talks p-please! Fuck first t-then m-makes l-later!" said Samui and Naruto increases his speed of fucking her ass "So Nee-chan are you enjoying this?" as Samui screams more as she feel more of Naruto's cock in her as she says "yes! So much!" as she losing her mind badly.

Naruto then feels he is going to cum "Get ready nee-chan I am about to cum into your ass!"

"Yes please cum in my ass please!" Shouted Samui and at that he thrusts his cock into her on overdrive until he cums deep inside, making Samui scream more than before, Naruto keeps thrusting as he is still cumming in his Nee-chan. After thirty minutes he stops and pulls out.

Naruto looks at his sister and she is looking at him with hearts in her eyes "I hope you are not done yet Naru-chan cause I want more." She said as she got on her back and starts to shake her breasts having his eyes follow every jiggle they make and he says "Not by a long shot nee-chan." then he thrusts into her pussy and grabs her breasts making her moan. Then he releases her breasts and has his chest against them and kisses Samui on the lips making her moan into the kiss.

Lemon over

The next day

Naruto is laying on his nee-chan using her breasts as pillows and Samui is smiling lovingly at this site that she woke up to. She then feels him start to walk up. "Morning Naru-chan did you enjoy sleeping with me?"

Naruto looks up at her and says "Yeah I did nee-chan" as he smirks as Samui say "good, so now, what were you trying to tell me? It's really hard to think with your cock thrusting into me Naru-chan"

"You should be friends with Fleur again. I hate seeing my sisters frown please Nee-chan I just want to see you smile and being happy." Naruto said as he nuzzled into her breasts as Samui says "while that sounds nice but it's been years Naru-chan, she changed lot from who she used to be, it's not going to be easy"

Naruto looks at her and says "We both know Fleur-nee is a quarter veela and how many girls are jealous of her when she has maturied just show her you don't care about that and she will open up to you more. Please." Said Naruto and he turned himself into a chibi with puppy dog eyes, well in Samui's eyes which she can't say 'no' to as she says "o-okay, I-I will see of what I can do"

Timeskip Samui's work

Samui is shocked as her childhood friend is hugging her and is saying "I have missed you so much Samui." Said Fleur who was happy to hear the Samui did not hate her for who she was. Samui then smiles and hugs her back "It is good to have you back Fleur." **(Fleur Delacour from Harry Potter and with a different boyfriend or husband) **

Fleur says "but why didn't you try to talk to me until now?" as she wondering about that. Samui sighed and said "I did not know if you were the same Fleur when we were kids but my little brother Naru-chan convinced me to talk to you." as she smiles.

Fleur smiles and says "Oh little Naru how is he?" asked fleur she remembers her as a three year old always close to one of his sisters or the maid Grayfia.

"Oh Naru-chan is the same in a way as he grown into a handsome man" said Samui with a smile and Fleur smiles "He also asked me to invite you over as he wants to see his Fleur-nee again." That made both of them giggle and Fleur said "Oui I will definitely come to visit and maybe stay during the summer my boyfriend is busy with a lot of work and I don't want to be alone." And Samui nods with a smile.

Back at the House with Naruto

Naruto is having a blowjob from Shizune and Brandish is next to him with her breasts pushed up against his body. "I hope Fleur-nee does come over." as Brandish says "Fleur? Ohh it's been forever since she's moved"

Naruto nods then cums into Shizune's mouth and she drinks it all and the collar is still in place. "Yeah I missed her very much really. I would love to see her again." said Naruto as he rubs Shizune's head who is happily sucking Naruto's cock.

That night

Samui walks in with Fleur behind her and a missile hits her and they hear a shout of "Fleur-nee!" Fleur looks down at the missile and she sees Naruto "Oh little Naru you have gotten so big." She hugs him happy to see him again and Samui giggles seeing this as Fleur hugs Naruto as she says "Samui is right! You look so handsome! If I was any younger, I would have to make myself to be your girlfriend!"

Naruto looks at Fleur and gives her a smile that makes her blush and asks "Well what is stopping you?" he asked in a cheeky voice then his two other sisters see what is going on and they smile at seeing this but than Fleur laughs a bit as she says "oh Naruto such a joker, even with what I said but I have a husband there for married" as she smiles, Naruto then just keeps smiling and says "Ah man. But I am happy to see you again after so long." Naruto said with a smile and she is still blushing at that smile as she says "again your so handsome and also, I heard about what happen to your mother and father, I'm very sorry" as she lets go of Naruto.

Naruto does as well and says "It happens. But I was not alone my family here helped me through it. Also how is Aunt Apolline and Uncle Sebastian?" asked Naruto

Fleur sighs as her parents don't like her husband's family and they might not like him "Mama and Papa are well and they do miss seeing you Naru." said Fleur as she smiles as all of them make they way to the dining room.

Naruto is planning something with Fleur soon but he wants to enjoy the company of his suragete Nee-chan. Then after dinner they all head to the living room and they are telling stories even of the pranks Naruto has pulled all of them are laughing at them even Fleur with her wonderful laugh is laughing as well. Then it was time for be and Naruto should her to the guest room where she will be staying. When Fleur saw the room she was in awe of it "This is beautiful Naru." Naruto smiles making her blush and heart beat faster she always had a little crush on Naruto but she thought she would get over it.

But It seems it was buried but not dead "No problem Fleur-nee. We are happy to have you visiting us. Well night." Naruto closes the door and Fleur lets out a breath and she is thinking 'What are you thinking your married you have to let it go.' she went to go shower.

Naruto reached his room and opened the door and sees both Samui and Grayfia in sexy lingerie. They are giving him a sexy look and say "Come here Naru give your future wives some love~~" Naruto smirks and closes the door then removes his clothes and tackles both of them. He then has his way with them all night.

Half a hour later

Fleur is out for a walk and hears something from Naruto's room she goes to listen closer and she hears moaning of two women and it seems they are fucking Naruto. "Yes Naruto fuck me fill my womb up! Get me pregnant!" Fleur is blushing and is imagining that she is in the place of the two Naruto is fucking. She is feeling wet and turned on as her husband has not touched her in months.

So she burst right in as she says.

Lemon starts

"What is….going..on." Fleur see Naruto fucking Samui while making out with Grayfia. Samui has her tongue hanging out of her mouth and is enjoying the fucking she is getting by her beloved little brother's cock.

Naruto notice her as he groping Grayfia's breasts as the maid is moaning loudly, "Oh Fleur-nee are you here to join us or trying to get us to stop." as Fleur says "t-to stop you of course! Because of what your doing isn't something that brothers and sisters shouldn't be doing!"

Naruto raises his eyebrow then Fleur feels someone grab her breasts and it is a magical clone of Naruto who starts fondling her breasts and uses his foot to close the door as Fleur is completely as she sees other Naruto behind her yet at the same time he's fucking Samui like there's no tomorrow.

"H-How?" asked a moaning Fleur Naruto smirks and says "Magic from my mother's side of the family. Now I have had someone looking into your husband and I am not liking anything about him at all."

Fleur's eyes widen magic like she has as her mother is a veela and both her parents have magic which something she didn't know about at all, then Naruto ask "tell me about your husband."

"H-He is a good man and a hard worker. Allen is a good man." said Fleur who is trying to stop Naruto's clone. Naruto shakes his head "Oh Fleur-nee you are wrong about him he is cheating on you with a widow." Fleur's eyes widen

"W-What?" Asked a shocked Fleur. "Fleur-nee your parents would have been happy with me as an in law but I have plans for him to show he lost a great woman. But he is cheating on you with a widow. In Fact I bet he is with the widow right now." said Naruto who then cums into Samui's pussy making her moan and she has a fucked silly look on her face.

Naruto then pulls his cock out of Samui and Fleur is seeing it is bigger than her husband's and the clone leads her to the real Naruto then removes her shirt and her naked breasts bounce free. Fleur tries to cover her breasts up and is not happy at all.

Naruto then is in front of her is kissing her with his hands on her ass and gives it a squeeze making her moan as her husband never did this as Naruto says "does your husband do this to you? Or just gives you one kiss?"

Fleur does not answer at all as she knows she is not suppose to do this at all as she is married as Naruto looks at and says "oh? Am I right then?" Then he kisses her again but this time Grayfia is behind Fleur and is kissing her cheek and says "Give in to Naruto-kun he will treat you how your pathetic husband should. You sexy French Veela." as Grayfia is in her pants and she is not wearing panties and is rubbing her pussy.

Fleur moaning upon that as Grayfia stops as she takes out her hand from her pants as she see much of her hand is covered in Fleur's juices, "Oh my look how wet you are Fleur it seem that you want Naruto-kun married or not." said Grayfia, as Fleur says "no! Y-your wrong!" as she's in fact denying it.

Grayfia giggles and kisses Fleur's cheek and says "Then why are you trying to deny the truth. Besides Naruto-kun is better than that loser husband of yours really." Grayfia then has her hand back to where Fleur's pussy is and starts to finger it.

Fleur is trying to stop it but Naruto then takes a nipple into his mouth and starts sucking and she moans. After thirty minutes Fleur cums and screams while she cums.

5 minutes later

Both Samui and Grayfia are sitting down as Naruto has Fleur laying on the bed while holding onto her legs like that she doesn't try to get away, and he has his cock against her pussy "P-Please Naru d-don't d-do this p-please." begs Fleur as she feels the tip of his cock rubbing the lips of her pussy as Fleur blushing like crazy.

Naruto then kisses her breasts and trails up then her cheek then her lips and Fleur's eyes widen in shock she breaks the kiss but screams loudly as Naruto thrusts into her pussy, from there, Naruto begin having his way with her.

Fleur starts to have tears fall "W-Why N-Naru? Why did you do this to me?" Naruto looks at her with love in his eyes and says "I never wanted you to leave Fleur we almost lost you please Fleur stay here with us leave that man become apart of our family."

Fleur screams out "N-No! I-I'm a married woman! I just c-can't!" Naruto thinks 'I want Fleur-nee, she will be mine!'

Naruto then thrusts even faster into Fleurs pussy making her scream louder as he insanely fucking her hard then he had with the others.

After 20 minutes, Naruto carries Fleur toward the bathroom while thrust his cock into, making a trail of Fleur's juice, Naruto has Fleur in full nelson and is in front of the mirror and asks Fleur "What do you see Fleur-nee?" as Fleur screams more as she doesn't say anything since, which means Naruto will have to fuck her more then.

"What I see Fleur-nee is a woman whose husband has neglected and left for stupid reasons." Said Naruto as he thrusts even faster in Fleur's pussy even more making her scream as she still doesn't say anything and Naruto growls a bit as he fucks her even more in order to break her mind and give in to him.

12 hours later

"Oh I see my Naru giving me what my loser husband should have given me long ago! Please give me your child Naru I will gladly carry your child and I will divorce him and let my parents know that I have a better man! Please Impregnate ME!" Shouted Fleur as she has a fucked silly look on her face and her magic choose Naruto as her true mate.

Naruto smiles and says "It seems Fleur-nee has finally seen the truth about who she should have been with from the start." Naruto is thrusting his massive cock into her pussy more making her moan as she is still in full nelson.

Fleur is moaning and is happy that she is being fucked after sometime. Naruto then says "Get ready Fleur-nee I am about to cum again where do you want it?" as Fleur couldn't say anything as Naruto couldn't hold it at all as he cums inside of Fleur deeply.

Fleur scream like a whore. After thirty minutes Naruto stops cumming and lets her down asks "Hey Fleur-nee can I fuck your ass?" as Fleur is out of it as she says "n-not if you catch me!" as she playful runs away from Naruto.

Naruto follows her and he sees that she went to his room he followed and tackled her to the bed and had his head between her breasts and says "I got you Fleur-nee."

Fleur giggles and says "Yes you caught me my ass is your reward~~" she purrs and Naruto snuggles into her breasts Samui and Grayfia get on the bed and both kiss Fleur's cheeks and they purr into her ear "Welcome to the family~~" as Fleur about to say something but couldn't as she was put into position by Naruto who is behind her as she's in doggystyle.

Naruto then has his tip at her back entrance and says "I am shocked that this man was letting this goddess leave him. Oh well his loss." Naruto then slowly thrusts into Fleur's ass which to Naruto's shock as he founds out that Fleur's ass is class of its own as he founds it out of this world tight, Fleur is moaning/screaming with tears coming down her face as Naruto thrusts into her ass even he doesn't have all of his cock in her ass yet.

"Fuck Fleur-nee! Your ass is too tight!" says Naruto as he pushing in his cock more into her, Fleur then shouts "Naru I have never taken anything back there before you are the first person to fuck my ass!"

Naruto smiles and leans down then turns her head and kisses her lips making her happy that he cares about her more than her ex-husband really does.

Fleur screaming more and more as she feels more of her new lover's cock inside of her ass, Naruto is being gentle with her as and not trying to speed up yet he knows she would not like that at all.

That is until he hears "N-Naru-kun! P-please-go rough o-on m my ass! Please!" and she is using her french accent. Naruto then thrusts faster into her ass making her ass cheeks and breasts jiggle with each impact with Fleur screams like never before as Naruto is going wild on her ass while both Samui and Grayfia are making out with each other as they couldn't hold back anymore.

Fleur is loving the feeling of Naruto's cock in her ass and is moaning like a slut that has not been fucked in a while.

Hours later

Naruto is laying on his bed with Fleur riding him cowgirl style and screams "Oh Naru! You were the one I always wanted! Please Let me be your wife!" Naruto is watching her breasts bounce and his hands are on her hips and says "Oh I have intended to have you as my wife since we were younger! I am not letting you go back to that Loser!" as he starts thrust his cock into Fleur with Fleur scream louder than before.

As both keep having sex for more hours to come.

Lemon over

Fleur is propped up on the pillows, sitting with her back at an upward angle. Naruto is resting between her legs, back towards her, the back of his head nestled between her breasts as she stroked his shoulders. Samui and Grayfia are also their next to Fleur all have a promise ring on their fingers.

Naruto is happy as his Fleur-nee is now his no matter what.

Couple hours later

At Samui's workplace

Fleur and Samui are giggling together and talking about Naru. "Oh you were right Samui Naru has grown to be a handsome young man. I hope you don't mind if I move in?" asked Fleur as Samui says "shouldn't you, you know, break off the marriage with your husband?"

"Oh I have signed it but I think Naru wants to fuck me in front of him first then have him sign it." Fleur whispers to Samui, then she looks at Fleur as she couldn't believe of what she just heard.

Samui then thinks that Naru-chan wants to show that he lost the perfect woman and show that she is with someone else and they have proof that her future Ex-husband had cheated on her and Naru would comfort Fleur lucky they can camouflage the child to look like her ex-husband's but Fleur is happy. Plus the lawyer already knows that Fleur was cheated on.

Samui nods

After work at home

Naruto is in the bath with Fleur, Grayfia and Samui washing him. Fleur his back, Grayfia his arms and Samui his front as she says "Naru-kun, Fleur here has something to tell you"

Naruto looks at Fleur and asks "What is it Fleur-nee" as Fleur looks at him and says "First off, I'm will be divorcing my soon to be ex-husband"

Naruto smiles "That is wonderful." Fleur smiles and Giggles and gives him the next good news "I will be moving in with you Naru I want to stay with you." She kisses his cheek Naruto smiles.

After they are done they head back to Naruto's room. Fleur is propped up on the pillows, sitting with her back at an upward angle. Naruto is resting between her legs, back towards her, the back of his head nestled between her breasts as she stroked his shoulders.

Grayfia and Samui are next to her and they all give him the good news. "Oh Naru we are pregnant." They said together and Naruto just looks at them. Then what they say hits him and he has a megawatt smile.

As he couldn't believe of what he's hearing as he about to burst into happiness. They all kiss him and Naruto is in heaven as Samui and Grayfia snuggle up to Naruto and Fleur pulls him in more as her breasts more into her back and they says "Please stay with us Daddy." They make as joke and they giggle knowing he is going to be a father.

—

***Blaze is watching this and is drinking Sake***

**P:Well that was a fucking Interesting chapter really.**

**P:No clue where Dealt is but we have our first three pregnancies.**

***then blaze notice that his bottle of sake is gone* **

**P: DEALT YOU ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT *Pulls out another one and starts drinking again***

**D:you didn't need to yell, I was going to pour you a cup dude *holding a cup of sake for blaze* **

**P:I don't use cups much really. I like it straight from the gourd.**

**D:alright then anyway i will see you later! *leaves though gateway* **

**P:Please review, follow and favorite. **

***Blaze opens a gateway and walks through then it closes and vanishes***

—


	3. Chapter 3

—

***A gateway opens and Blaze Steps out. It then closes and vanishes***

**P:HELLO EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**P:Now for reviewers please STOP WITH THE UPPER CASE LETTERS IN YOUR REVIEWS IT IS FUCKING ANNOYING!**

**D:*kicks blaze from the back as he into a pool that wasn't there before* **

***Blaze rise up from the water and says* P:Thanks I needed that.**

**D:no problem *throw in dry ice in the water.* **

***Blaze gets out***

**P:Alright so where the hell did you come from?**

**D:oh I come though your gateway without you noticing that I was behind *smiles* anyway i'm off to make chaos *walks away.* **

**P:Ok fair point well We don't own anything at all. Please enjoy. *BOOOOM* Oh great**

**Someone:my leg! **

**D:*laughing is heard from the distances.* **

***Blaze goes after Dealt***

***only to found out that blaze can't find Dealt***

—

**Naruto Busty Harem 3**

Naruto is relaxing after finding out that he is going to be a father two days ago and Grayfia is giving him a massage as Hitomi is watching while wearing a cow print bra and panties with the cow horns and cow bell. She also has cow print stockings on her.

Shizune enters with Brandish while they have collars and bikinis hugging their breasts and Brandish is a Triple M- cup breasts. "Naruto-sama. I think you should get your other sisters next." Said Brandish

Naruto who is enjoying the massage from Grayfia and looks up saying "Oh yeah I have plans to get them as well. They are not in a relationship at all to many idiots around falling all over themselves."

"Well, why don't you go after your school's vice president?" says Hitomi, Naruto chuckles and says "Sisters first Lazuli and Yugito will join. We also have Chun li and Tenten coming for the summer along with Kurenai. I would like to get those four first. Plus the vice principal is going on vacation"

Hitomi says "I mean before she goes, since she's going to my home before she leaves" Naruto looks at her and asks "What do you mean Hitomi?" Hitomi answers "it's because she and I are close friends and she wants to have dinner with me and my family before she goes as she always does during the summer."

"That is interesting but Remember you live here really. Mmmmm I will allow it if you help me get her and I will still go through with my plan of the others" say Naruto and Hitomi nods to that "very well Naruto-sama" She bows and goes to get ready for the dinner and Grayfia asks as she keeps messaging him. "What are you planning Darling?"

Naruto smirks at this and says "you will see Grayfia" as he is enjoying her messaging more.

Later into the night

Hitomi is sitting down to dinner with her friend the vice principal with light brown hair and violet eyes as she wearing a fine dress which it's showing off her curvy body as well barely holding back her triple J breasts, she is Venelana gremory as she's having dinner with her long time friend Hitomi before she's heads out, "I must say Naruto was kind enough to allow us to do this." Said Venelana and fun fact their clans are cousins.

Hitomi says "indeed he is, and also how are your family? Since I heard your daughter is planning to visit soon right?" Venelana sighs "My family is well it has been hard since the death of my husband but we are making do and Rias wants to see Naruto again" as she smiles as hitomi asks while Venelana drinks some water "so are you seeing anyone new?" Venelana chokes on her drink and has a bit of a coughing fit.

As she recovered from it, as she said "n-no! I'm not since It's been so long since I last dated a and I-I don't think no one would like date someone of my age after all" as she blushing on the thought of dating, Hitomi is thinking 'oh Naruto-sama will enjoy fucking this milf so much.' "Venelana looks at you. I see a woman who still looks like she is in her 20's who would not want that?"

Venelana says "thank you Hitomi but i'm also busy as well as I'm going to head out on my vacation." Then something starts to happen to Venelana and she feels like she is going to pass out and Hitomi knows it is naruto-sama's doing with his magic as Venelana passes out as everything went black.

Twenty minutes later

Venelana begins to wake up and she feels cool air on her stomach and she looks down to see she is in her black bra and Panties lingerie along with her garter-belt and stocking. She hears moaning as she sees hitomi as she's completely naked as her breasts are being fondled by something behind her as she moans loudly.

Lemon starts

"Well look who is awake Grayfia be a dear and bring our guest over to us." Said a voice she knows and Venelana is grabbed and she turns to see Grayfia in her white bra and panties Lingerie with her garter-belt and white stockings. Grayfia takes her to the male who spoke as Venelana says "w-what are you doing? Grayfia!"

Grayfia giggles and Venelana is shocked she knew Grayfia rarely giggles. "Oh my Darling has plans for you tonight Venelana." She then stops and Venelana sees who is fondling Hitomi, it is Naruto as Hitomi moans out "More Naruto-sama! Fondle my gigantic breasts to your heart's desire!"

"Oh Hitomi I would love to but I think Venelana needs some love as well why not help her with that." Said Naruto as he squeezes her breasts making milk come out with Hitomi moaning very loud as she cums on the spot.

Hitomi takes a few minutes and says "Yes Naruto-sama I will get Venelana ready for you." as she breathing hard then she walks up to Venelana, when Hitomi reached her she kisses her on the lips making Venelana's eyes widen in shock. Grayfia heads over to Naruto with a sway in her hips and says "I hope you will fuck her good Darling she does need it very much" as she kisses Naruto while Hitomi is making out with Venelana.

Hitomi grabs Venelana's ass while she is trying to break away from Hitomi and maybe get help for her but however hitomi gets her tongue into Venelana's mouth, Hitomi then breaks the kiss and says "Venelana-chan Naruto wants you he does not care how old you are but he cares. Please just give in" as Venelana says "n-no H-hitomi l-let me h-help y-you"

"Help?" Venelana then finds herself on a bed and Hitomi is on top with their breasts together and she says "I want to help you feel love once more Venelana please don't fight it" as she starts rubbing her breasts against Venelana's breasts with their nipples rubbing against each other and the brown hair milf starts moaning loudly as she getting very wet. Hitomi then gets into sixty-nine and starts to finger Venelana's pussy making her moan loudly as naruto is watching this as his cock is getting harder by the sec.

Grayfia sees this and takes her darlings cock into her mouth while Hitomi was able to move Venelana's panties and start licking her pussy with Venelana moaning loudly as she trying to reason with Hitomi while the Hyuga milf is shaking her lower half in front of Venelana's face as she licking her pussy more, Venelana then starts to get the idea and licks Hitomi's pussy making the hyuga milf stop and lets out a moan then went back eating out of Venelana's pussy by licking and sucking it.

Naruto is enjoying his Grayfia-chan sucking his cock and watching the two milf in the sixty-nine position, Naruto is enjoying the show of Hitomi and Venelana. Naruto then feels something and says "I am going to cum Grayfia-chan." Grayfia speeds up as she wants her Naruto-kun's seed. "Please Naruto cum in my pussy give me your wonderful seed." then she speeds up sucking his cock.

Naruto after thirty more minutes cums into Grayfia's mouth making Grayfia enjoy Naruto's wonderful cum going down her throat. As Naruto cums both Hitomi and Venelana cum as well.

After Naruto stops cumming Grayfia removes his cock from her mouth and Hitomi gets off Venelana as she is laying there panting on the bed and Naruto comes up between Venelana's legs. "N-No p-please n-naruto n-no." Begs Venelana but Naruto starts to rub his cock against her pussy which is still sensitive from the organism that she just had brought on by Hitomi's tongue.

"Oh still so sensitive, oh this is going to be interesting Venelana. Think about this: you are about to be fucked by your student right before your vacation. Oh I can imagine it now as you in a sexy bikini thinking about my cock being in your pussy all summer." Naruto says

Venelana is shaking her head and saying "No stop this please!" Naruto then thrusts into her pussy making her scream and Naruto moans "Oh shit this is one tight and warm pussy. It will be mine." Venelana is saying "Take it out right now."

Naruto then starts to thrust into Venelana and he is enjoying her pussy. Venelana is screaming and begging Naruto to stop what he is doing as he says "sorry but your pussy has a tight hold onto my cock as if it wants it more, if only you are this honest as your pussy."

Venelana is screaming as she wants this to end "Naruto please stop!" Naruto keeps fucking her by thrusts his cock deeper in of Venelana's pussy, Naruto then grabs Venelana's breasts making her moan loudly, Naruto licks her neck, Venelana is moaning as Hitomi is having her pussy played by Grayfia.

Naruto stops as he changes positions on Venelana as she is being fucked cowgirl style. "Ride em cowgirl" with Venelana shouts out "Noooo!"

Naruto has his hands on her ass and is now sucking on her breast with Venelana screaming more with her slowly giving in to Naruto and his lust, Naruto keeps fucking Venelana and Grayfia is now drinking Hitmoi's milk and Hitomi is moaning loudly, Hitomi moans "yes that feels so good~ yes like that~ lick my nipple like that more~~"

Grayfia keeps going and Naruto is fucking Venelana faster with Venelana losing more of her sanity as she falling into madding lust, Naruto then removes his mouth from her breast "Tell me Venelana would you let you daughter get fucked by me?" Venealan shouts "n-no! P-please leave her out of this!"

"Oh then you will need to take this lust." Naruto said thrusting his cock into her more and his hands are on her ass and Venelana screams even louder than louder, with her eyes rolling upward, Naruto is smirking knowing that she will break and become his slutty milf lover as he fucks her even more.

Two hours later

Naruto is fucking Venelana in full nelson "Tell me Venelana who are you going to let fuck you whenever?" while Venelana shouts "you my beloved big cock nephew!" with her eyes rolling upward as she completely given to her nephew and his cock, and he asks "Will my slutty aunt of a milf let me fuck my busty cousin Rias whenever I want?" as he thrusts his cock deeper into his aunt's pussy, and she says "Yes take my daughter and turn her into what you have turned her mother into!" Now Venelana always called him nephew as she saw him as one even if their clans are cousins.

Naruto smirks but then Venelana "b-but you w-will need to steal her from her girlfriend Akeno!" shout, Naruto says "Oh I have a plan alright both will join you as my slutty lovers." Naruto keeps thrusting and is close to cumming.

Venelana screams with all her heart until Naruto cums right into her pussy making her scream more with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her mind is broken and replaced by her wanting Naruto every day.

Naruto stops cumming with her belly looking pregnant then takes it out of her pussy and has the tip at her asshole, Venealana's eyes park up as she says "w-wait nephew n-not there! Anywhere but there!"

"Oh Venelana your ass is just so big, plump and sexy that it needs to be fucked and that shows you are fully mine." Naruto slowly pushes into her ass as Venelana begs Naruto not to fuck her ass, Then Naruto is fully in her ass and Venelana screams with her eyes rolling upward.

Naruto is thrusting into her ass with her ass cheeks and breasts bouncing like crazy, Naruto fucking his aunt like bunnies in heat, Venelana starts to enjoy Naruto fucking her ass more and more with Naruto slams his cock into his aunt's ass.

Naruto then slaps her ass making her moan even louder with Naruto slams his cock into Venelana's ass more, Venelana is moaning like a whore and is enjoying the fucking she is getting as she has not had it for a long time.

Couple hours later

Venelana is laying on her back with her legs being held by Naruto as he fucking her ass by thrusting it into her ass wildly, "Oh Anutie you are such a slutty aunt to have your nephew you fuck you stupid" said Naruto with Venelana shouting out "and I would do it everyday just to have you in me!" Naruto smiles as Venelana belongs to him now.

Naruto keeps fucking Venelana more and more but then he see both Grayfia and Hitomi come to them with them say to Naruto "Oh master it seems you have gotten Venelana." said Hitomi while Grayfia says "Well done darling and soon you will have Rias and Akeno" as Naruto says "indeed for for now, why don't you two suck onto auntie's nipples as their just begging to be suck."

They nod and start sucking on Venelana's nipples making her scream louder while Naruto fucks Venelana's ass even more

Lemon over

The next day

Venelana is waving as she is leaving as she knows when she gets back she will have a collar of her own waiting for her. After she pulls off, two cars pull up. One is Kurenai and the other is Chun-li her sister Cattleya and Tenten

Both Tenten and Chun-li have same hair style, twin bums, while Cattleya has a short ponytail as she black hair, Tenten is wearing a white top yoga and black pants as the top is hugging onto Tenten's Triple I-cup breasts.

And cattleya is wearing a red yoga pants and yellow top, however the yellow top is strained against her massive Double P-cup breasts.

"Hello Naruto I hope you don't mind that I brought my sister." asked Chun-li and Naruto says "Not at all the more the merrier." Chun-li nods and they all get their things "Thanks for having us over Naruto."

"No problem Samui will be the only sister here for a while though." said Naruto, Tenten comes up to him and says "hey Naruto it has been a while."

"Indeed it has Tenten" said Naruto as he smiles, Tenten has a little blush on her cheeks at the smile and Naruto asks "Can I help you with your stuff?", Tenten says "oh don't worry I got it"

Naruto nods and when Tenten turns around, she and her family does not know is Naruto takes a look at her ass and says in his head 'I can't wait to fuck all three of them.', a few minutes later Tenten is finished and says "Naruto can you come with me please?"

Naruto nods and follows watching tenten's ass bounce while Grayfia, Fleur and Samui know what is going on, so Grayfia says "we will meet you later Lord Naruto" Naruto nods as he follows Tenten.

When Tenten gets him to where she wants to go she turns around as she says "say Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can Tenten" Naruto while not knowing that both Cattleya and Chun-li are behind him, "do you like busty women?" Tenten asks, Naruto says "Yes why?", then he feels a two pairs of breasts onto his left and right arms, Naruto turns and sees Cattleya and Chun-li "Oh you naughty busty woman it seems I am going to have fun with all three of you"

As he feels Tenten's breasts against his chest as she says "which do you want first though? Me? The daughter, my mom or my aunt?"

Naruto reaches and grabs Tenten's breasts "I think I will fuck the daughter first then the aunt and the mother is last" as he rubbing Tenten's breass with Tenten moan loudly The mother and Aunt understand and they help Tenten strip of her clothes. "Now Tenten how about you give me a tit job with those breasts'' as he takes Tenten's top off and letting her two girls breath, Naruto then legs his pants fall and they see their prize and Tenten puts his cock between her breasts as Tenten says "its way bigger then I had thought."

Tenten then feels Naruto thrusting between her breasts with Tenten blushing as she can how big and warm it is in between her breasts, "Oh shit tenten these are so soft and I can't wait to grab them more in the future" says Naruto as he thinking that Tenten's soft breasts are a class of their own, Tenten is moaning as Naruto is playing and using her breasts as he feels both Cattleya and Chun-li giving him kisses.

Naruto keeps thrusting between Tenten's breasts and his tip along with some of his cock is coming out of her breasts with Tenten sees it in front of her face/mouth, Tenten then takes what her breasts don't cover into her mouth and Naruto moans, Naruto says "fuck I can't get over that there breasts of your so damn soft!"

Tenten is enjoying Naruto fucking her breasts and he speeds up as he really wants to cover her in his cum with Tenten blushing more as she feels it on her, Naruto is then going to cum and Naruto removes his cock from her breasts and cums on her covering her breasts with his warm seed as Tenten wipe some with her finger and licks it, "Oh this tastes so good." Tenten moans at the taste then her mother and Aunt have a taste and they also moan at the taste.

"Tenten when you are done I want to see that pussy of yours" says Naruto but then he feels a mouth on his cock, Naruto sees Tenten sucking his cock instead "Oh you Naughty woman" as Tenten has her mouth on side of Naruto's cock as she looking up at him, Naruto then starts to thrust with her mouth on it. "Oh your mouth is so fucking warm and I really want to throat fuck you" as Tenten moaning with her mouth on the side.

Naruto then starts to have Tenten deep throat his cock, or would have as Tenten decides to tease him by not letting him have his cock in her mouth as she has her face onto Naruto's balls, and Tenten thinks '_Oh shit these are so big and so full of his addictive seed' _as she has one of his balls on her mouth as she sucking it lightly while licking it, as Naruto says "Damn tenten you are good I can't wait to add you and you mother and aunt to my collection" as he thinking 'oh I'm going so fuck your face hard for teasing me like that!'

Tenten keeps licking and sucking even she kisses Naruto's cock at the base and Naruto is ready to fuck her mouth so badly, Tenten says as she kissed it "enjoying this~" and Naruto says "I am and I would even more as I am fucking your mouth" as Tenten says with a teasing smirk "sorry but my mouth is not for face fucking" Naruto then grabs her face and his cock at her mouth "You damn teaser." and thrusts right into her mouth and Tenten gets her eyes widen.

Naruto is thrusting into her mouth and says "This is wonderful Tenten. Oh I could do this for hours!" with Tenten has her eyes widen to the max as she can tell how thick Naruto's cock is in her mouth, '_Oh shit he really is planning to face fuck me. Well I can't say that I didn't bring this onto myself.' _said Tenten in her mind as she moaned onto Naruto's cock.

Naruto then speeds up his thrusts and starts to really face fuck her with Tenten moaning louder as she can feel herself getting wetter "Oh is Tenten enjoying me face fucking her like this. Does she like being Dominated?" asks Naruto as he keeps thrusting in Tenten's mouth, Tenten is moaning as Naruto is doing this and Tenten's family can see a bulge in her throat that is Naruto's cock.

Tenten is thinking as she more of Naruto's cock in her mouth and throat '_Oh shit he is so deep in my throat. Oh it seems I am starting to like this so much. But I want him to fuck me soon.' _was the thoughts of Tenten with her moaning louder than before, Chun-li and Cattleya are fingering themselves at seeing Naruto do this.

Forty minutes later "Get ready Tenten I am going to cum right into your mouth." said Naruto with Tenten moaning like crazy, Naruto then thrusts a few more times then he cums right into her throat while she is thinking with her hands on Naruto's balls 'Oh god he is cumming so much.' and Naruto keeps firing his seed down her throat.

Naruto smirks as he says "fuck that felt so good, now I wonder how your pussy would fair against my cock?" Naruto removes his cock from her mouth and Tenten is panting as her stomach swelled a bit with how much semen he shot down her throat. "Oh Tenten when you're ready remove those pants and your panties if you're wearing them and show me that pussy of yours" said Naruto.

A few minutes later

Tenten is removing her yoga pants but the kicker is Tenten has gone commando "Oh you were hoping that I would fuck you stupid." Said Naruto with Tenten blushing "m-maybe" Naruto then has his cock at her pussy entrance and when he thrusts in he does not feel a barrier "I lost it during training." said Tenten as she blushing badly while shaking a bit, Naruto says "Oh I can see that." Then he starts to pull his cock out of her pussy then pushes back into it.

Tenten screams with her feeling Naruto thrust into her, "Shit this is a tight pussy and I plan to mark it with my seed and make it only for me." Naruto said then he increases his thrusting speed a bit with Tenten screams louder, Naruto keeps fucking Tenten and her breasts and plump ass is bouncing as well "Oh I love watching those twins of your bounce like that." says Naruto.

Tenten keeps screaming as Naruto increases his thrusting speed with his cock going in and out of Tenten's pussy, Chun-li and Cattleya are seeing this and are thinking 'We're next for that oh this will be interesting.'

Thirty minutes later Naruto is fucking Tenten Doggystyle and his chest is against her back and he is playing with her breasts with tenten screaming louder and louder while her mother and aunt are watching them go at it.

"Tell me Tenten is this what you wanted me fucking you stupid?" asked Naruto, Tenten Answered as she was going crazy "yes! So very much!" Naruto smirks as he keeps fucking Tenten and making her scream loudly as she is slowly losing her mind.

Naruto then thrusts faster as he is close to cumming with Tenten screaming louder with her getting closer to cumming as well, Then Naruto thrust once more and Tenten cums and Naruto says "I am cumming!" and he cums right into her pussy and she screams louder

Cause Tenten cum as well as she shouts "Yes Fill my pussy with your cum Naruto!" as she is going to pass out soon, and Naruto says "d-did she just pass out?" as he sees Tenten did as it was her first time. "Well It seems I will get back to her later as well. Cattleya get your massive tits and ass over here please." said Naruto as he soon finds himself in between a pair of massive breasts.

"Is Naruto going to fuck me next?" asked Cattleya and Naruto says "Yes I am" as he smirks with Cattleya blushing.

A few minutes later

Cattleya is laying on her back and Naruto is sitting on her stomach and she is giving him a tit fuck with Cattleya moaning loudly as she feels Naruto's cock in between her breasts as she moans out "its so hot and hard!"

"I have to ask how the hell did you get these massive melons. I have a maid with melons this big but she is a mother." asked Naruto, Cattleya says "I-I don't know! I-I was born this way!"

Naruto keeps thrusting between the massive melons "Oh interesting but I wonder if they will get bigger" with Cattleya moaning louder, Naruto then thrusts even faster between the massive melons with Naruto says "I want to do this to you everyday!" Cattleya moans louder as Naruto speeds up "Get ready Cattleya I am going to cum!" Cattleya says "Yes, cover my breasts with your seed!" with her mouth wide open with a blush on her, and then Naruto cums covering both her breasts and face with cum with Cattleya moaning loudly upon that as she feels Naruto's cum on her.

After Naruto stops cumming she starts to lick her breasts for the cum and then uses her finger for the cum on her face while Naruto watches her clean herself, Naruto then looks between her legs and where her pussy is soaked with her juices, Naruto licks his lips.

Cattleya is done then feels pants being removed and a cock at her pussy entrance and moans as Naruto thrusts into her pussy and Cattleya screams loudly upon that.

"Damn your fucking tight as shit! I can't wait to fuck you more!" said Naruto as he kept thrusting into her pussy with Cattleya shouting "You're so big! I-its driving me crazy!"

Chun-li is fingering her pussy watching Naruto fuck her sister so hard. Naruto says "Damn I can't wait to see you in nothing but a bikini!" as he fucking her more with Cattleya answer "t-there's n-no size for me! T-their too small for me!"

Naruto keeps thrusting, saying nothing but he is thinking of something for her as his cock thrust deeper into Cattleya's pussy and Cattleya is moaning like a whore as Naruto is fucking her so good but then Naruto stops as he come up with something.

Two hours later

Naruto is fucking Cattleya in full nelson with her knees against her breasts and her arms behind her back while facing Chun-li and Cattleya seems to be gaining hearts in her eyes with Cattleya screaming nonstop with her mind just gone.

"Oh Chun-li, this is your new life with your sister and daughter as my women! Cattleya who do you belong to now?" Asked Naruto as he keeps fucking her pussy with Cattleya screams even more then before with her breasts bouncing more.

"You! I belong to you! I am now an Uzumaki bitch please Naruto-sama keep fucking me more!" shouts Cattleya as she is enjoying Naruto fucking her, Chun-li finger herself more and more as her finger is moving inside of her pussy like crazy, Naruto the cums right into Cattleya's pussy making her moan with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

But then Naruto cums deeply inside of cattleya's pussy and Cattleya is also cumming but is enjoying her new master's cum in her pussy. After Naruto stops cumming he removes his cock and gently puts her down and turns to Chun-li but as he does, he gets tackled by Chun-li, "Oh impatient well no matter you will belong to me like your sister and daughter. Now get that pussy on my cock now!", Chun-li without delays, she right away takes off her clothes and slams herself onto Naruto's cock, she moans loudly and Naruto says "I wonder what the male students would say if they see your fatass bouncing on my cock?!" as Chun-li shouts "I don't care! They can oggle my body but they are not allowed to touch them as they belong to you! I belong to you Naruto! So fuck me more PLEASE!" as she is riding Naruto's cock like there's not tomorrow.

Naruto smirks as he grabs her hips and says "Oh that is good to hear all three of you are now my women and for me alone!" as he slams his cock in Chun-li's pussy, and she moans loudly.

Chun-li is losing her mind from all the pleasure Naruto is giving her with fucking her pussy, with Naruto smirking more as he fucking her even more by thrusts his cock faster then before.

Chun-li is moaning loudly and Naruto is watching her breasts bounce as he is fucking her as he thrusts his cock more. Two hours later Naruto is fucking her doggystlye and says "Get ready I am going to cum into your pussy!" with Chun-li screaming even more. Naruto then cums right into her pussy making her scream louder as her womb is being filled up with Chun-li says while feeling it "Yes fill my womb up with your seed please!" with Naruto smirks as he keeps cumming inside of Chun-li.

Chun-li moans as her womb is being filled by Naruto's cum.

Time skip three hours later

Tenten, Cattleya and Chun-li are lined up with them shaking their asses at Naruto and are begging to be fucked. Naruto is enjoying this and is thinking then he gets behind Chun-li and thrusts right into her ass making her scream but then he takes it out, making Chun-li whines, then Naruto thrusts into Tenten's ass making her scream.

"Sorry but your slutty daughter needs a good ass fucking." said Naruto as he is fucking Tenten's ass with Tenten screams happily but it short lived as Naruto takes it and Tenten whines then Cattleya screams as her ass is next.

And just like Chun-li and Tenten, Naruto right away takes it out and says to them, "I want to hear you beg for my cock." and Naruto smirks while they whine as he adds "and whoever begging I like hearing is the one I fuck" All three start to beg. "Please Naruto-sama fuck your slutty gym teacher! Make her yours to even fuck at school!"

"No fuck your new massive titted slut! My breasts and body belong to you!" said Cattleya, "No fuck my slutty body we can fuck everyday even in the park Naruto-sama!" shouted Tenten, Naruto thinks on what their said and he answer "while I like all of your begging but at last, Cattleya wins"

Naruto thrusts into her ass making her scream in victory and the others whine until the moan as Naruto smacks their asses "Oh you sluts will get your turn." Said Naruto as he is fucking Cattleya's ass like no tomorrow while both mother and daughter say while their staring at Cattleya.

"Lucy bitch. Hope I am next." they said and Naruto keeps fucking Cattleya's ass wildly with Catteya shouting out "Yes Naruto-sama keep fucking my ass! Please fill it with your seed!" hearts are in her eyes as she feels more of Naruto's cock thrust into her, Naruto is enjoying this then has his hands on her ass making her moan even louder as he thrusts his cock more and more into her.

Then he cums right into her ass "Take it slut!" and Cattleya screams loudly as she is being filled with Naruto's baby juice, and she feels Naruto's cock being removed and the semen is leaking from her ass. Naruto then turns to Tenten and Chun-li as he thinks of who he will fuck next.

They are both shaking their asses to him and Naruto then thrusts into Chun-li who moans like a whore with Tenten whines as she says "no fair" and Chun-li is enjoying Naruto-sama fucking her.

"Oh wait your turn you slutty girl I promise you will have your turn!" said Naruto as he keeps fucking Chun-li's ass and she is moaning like a slut with hearts in her eyes with Naruto's cock thrust into Chun-li's hot milf teacher's ass.

"Oh you are one slutty teacher you were hoping that someone would have the balls to bend you over and turn you into their slutty whore!" said Naruto and Chun-li shouts "yes! I do so much! Please fuck me more!"

Naruto smirks and says "With pleasure my milf slut." Naruto keeps fucking her and she is screaming.

Two hours later

After fucking Chun-li for two hours, Chun-li is leaning against her sister with cum leaking out of her ass while Tenten is being fucked in the ass by Naruto "Oh I can see where you get your slutty fatass from." said Naruto as he thrusts his cock into Tenten's ass with Tenten shouts out "yes I get my ass from my mother! Please keep fucking it I belong to you Naruto-sama!" with Naruto smacking her ass, not once, not twice but three times.

Tenten screams loudly at that as she is starting to love having Naruto-sama smack or grab her ass with Tenten says "Yes Naruto-sama keep smacking my ass!" Naruto smirks as he does so, forty minutes later Naruto cums into her ass making her scream with Tenten has the biggest smile on her.

Timeskip three hours later

Naruto is sitting in a seat with all three licking his cock with hearts in their eyes and collars around their neck showing they belong to Naruto. "Oh my what a slutty family you three are. I think I will be keeping you three around longer.", he laughs a little while all three lick his cock more.

Lemon over

Naruto smiles at seeing the three on the ground covered in cum with fucked stupid looks on their faces and Samui comes in. "More slutty women for you Sweetie?" asked Samui and Naruto nods and turns then kisses Samui's lips causing her to moan as her legs become like noodies, Naruto breaks the kiss and says "Wow my sister really likes it when I kiss her. But I have a new target and you know Yukino lives with us." as Samui to her knees while blushing.

Naruto chuckles and says "Oh sis you know I love you very much. But I wonder if Fleur divorced the idiot." and they hear Fleur "Oh sweetie yes I have and he is kicking his ass as he learned the hard way not to cheat" as Fleur wraps her arms around Naruto, Naruto smiles and says "Good as I never really played to let you go my beautiful Flower." "aww you're so sweet." said Fleur as she kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Oh I know I am. Now I think Dinner might be ready as they need rest." said Naruto and Samui along with Fleur nodding in understanding. They head out of the room to the kitchen and Grayfia is done cooking and Naruto is eying Yukino for her next.

Yukino doesn't seem to notice, but Sorona does and silently giggles knowing her sister will join as Naruto-sama's woman, as everyone eats, Naruto is making plans for Yukino and will do it soon.

Then Yukino says "So Naruto what do you plan on doing this summer?" as she is curious about what Naruto is doing during the summer, he really thinks about it as he was busy with other things as he answered "I don't know, kinda forget that summer is coming up soon."

Yukino nods and says "Well I hope that you can help me with something if you don't mind", this raises Naruto's curiosity as he asks "sure, what is it?"

"Well I was planning to head to the beach and I need some help picking out a bikini and I was wondering if you would help me?" asked Yukino as she blushed shylike, Naruto said "Sure I will help you." but he is thinking 'Perfect she will be mine.' as he hides a smirk.

After Dinner Everyone enjoys time together laughing, watching tv.

The next day

Naruto is in Yukino's room as he sits on Yukino's bed as he waits for her to try on one of her new bikinis. She walks out wearing a Little blue bikini and the top is hugging her Triple J cup breasts and when she walks both ass and breasts bounce. The top looks to be straining, Naruto says "I think you might get the size for the top Yukino but not the bottom."

"You really think so?" she turns around showing him her ass and it bounces a bit which his eyes follow by her stop turning as she place her hands under her breasts and see how much the bikini top is straining as she says "but I just get this too"

Naruto is looking at her breasts as she lets them down and bounce and says "well let's see the next one." Yukino changes but she says "I don't know about this one as it's very embarrassing." After changing, Yukino comes out in a white micro bikini that only covers her pussy and Nipples.

"Wow." said Naruto while Yukino was blushing so bad "ohh I knew it, i-it shows too much!" as she right away goes change, Naruto is blushing and so ready to claim her and he hopes the next one will be sexy also, then She comes out wearing a red slingkini and is blushing as it hugging her breasts tightly.

Naruto says "That is perfect." and she blushes more as she says "b-but I'm not sure about this as well Naruto."

"Oh come here Yukino." said Naruto, as Yukino "i-i'm good Naruto as i'm going to change." But Naruto gets up and walks up behind her then whispers into her ear "Oh is Yuki-chan nervous to be in these bikinis with me in the room." Naruto is rubbing her sides with Yukino blushing badly as she says "w-what are you s saying?!"

Naruto says "Well you don't have to be nervous around me as you are a beautiful woman like your sister you have nothing to worry about." and she shivers as she says "b-but w-why are you doing t-this? A-a-and we f-family"

"Oh you are a very sexy girl and I am very territorial. I want you to join me." said Naruto then he kissed her neck and when he did that, he right away gets pushed away, Yukino backs away then Angel comes in "Is everything alright?" as Yukino says "e-everything is a-alright s-sis."

Angel then says something that makes Yukino embarrassed "Well I hope you confess your feelings soon." and Yukino is blushing so badly that she has steam coming out of her ears as she says "sis!" as she pushes Angel out of her room.

When Angel is out of the room and Yukino closes the door she hears "So that is why you asked me for my opinion you were hoping to confess." said Naruto with a smile with Yukino blushing badly as she says "I-I-I"

Naruto comes up to her and then says "It is ok." Then he kisses her cheek then kisses her on the lips, as Naruto does that, Yukino just loses it and jumps onto Naruto as they fall onto the floor.

Half hour later

Lemon starts

Yukino is moaning loudly as Naruto is playing with her breasts "Oh Yukino these are so soft and warm. I also liked seeing you in that slingkini", Yukino moaning more as she says "j-just shut up about the bikini and just do me more!"

Naruto smirks and then picks her up and spreads her legs and then removes his pants with his cock standing at attention and is rubbing her pussy with his cock with Yukino asks "d-do you u-use p-protection?"

Naruto says "No condom will fit this but no worries an anti-pregnancy rune is powerful to stop me from getting you pregnant." as Yukino says "t-thats good c-cause y-your p-penis i-is v-very big a-and I very much doubt there's a condom for you size"

Naruto pushes her bottom aside and thrusts right into her pussy making her moan loudly as he asks "you sure do know a lot about condoms."

Yukino moans out saying "Your not my first as it was a one night stand and I regret it!" Naruto says "Oh that is sad but know this after I am done with you. My cock is the only one you will ever want again and more" as he begins thrusting his cock in Yukino's pussy.

Yukino moans loudly as Naruto is fucking her like mad "That is it Naruto keep fucking me please!" as she feels Naruto place his hands on her breasts, Naruto squeezes them and she screams even louder and keeps fucking her pussy with Naruto thinking of how much he can feel the heat between them as it building up.

Yukino is enjoying Naruto fucking her and she loves being in his arms, as Naruto thrusts his cock into her pussy as it making Yukino's pussy reshaped to it, Yukino is moaning loudly and Naruto is thinking 'Oh she is so good at this.'

He keeps fucking her with Yukino screams more with hearts popping out of her head, Then forty minutes later "Where do you want my cum Yuki?", Yukino shouts "o-on my breasts! I want your cum on my breasts!"

Naruto then pulls out, he strokes his cock very fast so that he could cums on her breasts making her moan loudly and it even gets on her face and she says "Oh Naruto you have cum so much" as she feels the warmth of Naruto's semen on her breasts, Naruto says "Oh you have no idea and lets resume me fucking that pussy of yours"

Yukino says "Go a head Naruto fuck my pussy more." then she screams as he thrusts right back into her pussy as she screams happily, Naruto is fucking her pussy and watching her breasts bounce wildly as he fucking her more and more as Naruto is holding onto Yukino's legs.

With Naruto says to her "Oh this is a wonderful pussy I just want to keep fucking it!" as he thrusts into Yukino's pussy with her screaming louder as she shouts "please Naruto my beloved god brother! Fuck my pussy with all your might!"

Naruto does just as she requested making her moan even louder with Yukino screams louder than before, "That is it I am so enjoying fucking your slutty pussy my god sister!" shouted Naruto as he thrust his cock deeper into Yukino's pussy with her just losing her mind.

Meanwhile outside of Yukino's room

Angel has her ear against the door as she says to herself "Oh finally you confess to Naruto-sama. You will be joining his slutty woman soon" then she hears "why are you out here?" She turns to see Hinata who Naruto has not fucked yet and Angel starts to plan something as Angel "o-oh n-nothing j-just making sure that I didn't miss anything" say, Hinata is confused "What do you mean?"

Angel "y-you know anyways make sure everything is clean." Hinata is really confused and she shrugs and walks away as she has other things to do, Angel lets out a breath and gets back to listening as she hopes Hinata joins soon.

Back inside of Yukino's room

Yukino is on all fours, and Naruto is fucking her pussy like mad as Yukino is moaning like a slut with Naruto thrust his cock into her while he's on behind her, Yukino is learning to love this position with Yukino screams out "Yes please fuck me more! I love having your cock in my pussy!"

Naruto smirks as he stops, and take out his cock, which confused Yukino then she feels the tip at her ass hole "W-Wait n-not t-there p-please" Naruto push his cock inside of Yukino's ass, Yukino is screaming and begging not to be fucked in the ass with Naruto thrusts his cock into Yukino's ass more and more.

Yukino keeps screaming then she is slowly starting to enjoy it so much as she shouts out "I-I'm l-losing m-my mind!" Naruto keeps fucking her ass and is so close to cumming as he thrusts his cock faster and harder for each passing sec, Naruto then says "I hope you are ready Yukino I am going to cum right into your ass

Yukino says "w-wait d-don't c-cum in my ass!" but it is too late Naruto does and she screams with her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Naruto says "that's right! Take my load into your fat plumpful ass!"

Yukino is losing her mind even more than before as she can feel her ass being filled up with Naruto's semen, Naruto is holding her ass as he stops cummning after nearly 20 minutes, Naruto then pulls out and Yukino still has a look of blissed out and mutters "Naruto-sama" says with hearts circle around her head. Naruto smiles then the door opens and Hinata comes in.

As Hinata has her eyes closed as she says "Yukino I'm going to clean….your...room." she is shocked by what she sees.

As Hianta is standing there she sees both Naruto and Yukino naked. She also sees cum leaking from Yukino and Naruto's rock hard cock, Hinata tries to leave but the door magically closes. "I don't think so Hinata is your next" said Naruto as he gets up from the bed and walks over to her.

Hinata is very nervous. "N-Naruto-sama w-what are you doing?" as she walking backward until she is against the closed door, "Oh isn't it obvious I am going to fuck you Hinata. Everyday I see men give you looks that they really should not have to give you" says Naruto as Hinata says "b-but I-I don't want any man! I-I want you!"

"That is good but you were very shy to act on the feelings well guess what you are joining my group" says Naruto as he smirks, Hinata gulps and then she finds her clothes are gone and her breasts are bouncing.

Naruto says "damn I always knew they were huge, never thought they were in fact gigantic." Hinata blushes then moans as Naruto is fondling her breasts, Naruto says "damn their so soft, that my fingers just sink in, I wonder if they would feel good around my cock" while Hinata moaning louder with heavily breaths, Naruto then has one of her breasts in his mouth sucking her nipple.

Hinata moans loudly upon that, Naruto keeps sucking her breasts and she is moaning more as Naruto is thinking 'Oh she is so like her mother with her breasts as she got them from her mother.' as Naruto keeps sucking them more, Hinata keeps moaning loudly.

Naruto then lets go of her nipple and says "Oh I can't wait to fuck you that is going to so fun.", HInata blushing more.

A few minutes later

Naruto is moaning as Hinata is giving him a tit fuck, Naruto is enjoying the feel of Hinata's breasts on his cock as Hinata is moaning loudly, "Shit Hinata your breasts are so fucking soft" says Naruto, as Hinata moving her breasts more, while she blushing badly as she can how big Naruto's cock is in between her breasts, Hinata is thinking 'Oh god he is massive and it is so warm.' as she keeps it up more and more while Naruto says "Oh Hinata I am so enjoying your breasts so much, I won't mind just having your breasts wrap around my cock all day long."

Hinata is blushing and moaning loudly as she moving her breasts more, as she looking at Naruto, Hinata is hoping that he will fuck her soon as Naruto says "Oh I am so going to fuck you soon Hinata" as Hinata blushing even more with her moving her breasts, after forty minutes "Get ready Hinata I am going to cum" Naruro said as Hinata is getting ready for him to cum as finally.

Naruto cums and it is hitting her breasts and face and Hinata founds out that Naruto cums lot, after twenty minutes Naruto stops cumming and Hinata is panting and cleaning herself as she licking her breasts off of Naruto's cum, once Hinata is done she sees Naruto is still hard.

"I know what I want to fuck next Hinata" says Naruto as Hinata says "m-my pussy" Naruto says "Oh yes I am planning to fuck it now" Hinata blushing more.

Hinata nods and she then lays down and spreads her legs and her pussy lips as she says "i-i'm ready Naruto-sama." Naruto walks over and then slowly thrusts his cock into her pussy and Hinata screams loudly as she says "y-your so big!"

"Shit your so fucking tight!" Said Naruto as he could barely move his cock in Hinata's pussy, then he breaks her barrier with Hinata screams louder as she shouts "y-your b-breaking me!"

"Oh I took your first time that is so nice!" said Naruto as Hinata says "I-I was s-saving myself f-for you!" Naruto smiles and says "Good to hear" as he push his cock more in Hinata's pussy, Hinata is moaning then Naruto starts to speed up and watches her breasts bounce and Hinata losing her mind badly, Naruto then reaches up and grabs one of her breasts and says "Oh you have your mother's breasts alright" as he smirks as Hinata says "Y-You fucked my mother?" she is shocked.

Naruto says "that's right" Naruto keeps thrusting into Hinata and she is screaming with her toes curling as Hinata says "Naruto-sama you're breaking me!" as Naruto smirks as he thrusts his cock deeper into Hianta's pussy, Naruto is hitting her womb which is helping hinata lose her mind faster with Hinata rolling her eyes upward, as Naruto thrusts his more and more into Hinata, Naruto is enjoying this hyuga pussy and really wants to keep fucking her as Hinata shouts out "I love you" over and over again, and Hinata is slowly losing more of her mind and Naruto fucks her more.

Two hours later

Naruto is fucking Hinata in full nelson with Yukino licking his cock and both have hearts in their eyes as naruto says to them "Are you both enjoying this as much as I think you are you slutty women?" as Hinata screams and Yukino licking Naruto's cock, "Yes Naruto-sama your slutty women belong to you please keep fucking me!" Hinata shouted with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Naruto just keeps fucking hinata.

While Yukino says "can't wait for my turn~" Naruto smirks and then is close to cumming, which upon a few more thrusts as he cums heavily inside of Hinata's pussy, Hinata moans as her stomach is inflated after Naruto is done he puts her on the bed then grabs Yukino and has her against the wall then her thrusts right into her pussy making her scream Naruto says "I have a feeling this will be a all nighter" as he smirks Yukino just moans loudly.

Naruto has sex all night both Yukino and Hinata. The next morning Hitomi and Fleur come into the room and see Naruto sitting on the bed with both Hinata and Yukino licking his cock with collars around their necks. Fleur says "Oh more to join the group. Wonderful." as she comes up to Naruto and gives him a kiss.

Naruto kisses back and she moans into the kiss then breaks it and says "Yeah and my other sisters won't be back for a while longer and I have an idea for the slutty bitches." as he smirks as both Hinata and Yukino licking his cock more.

Lemon end

Two days later

All of Naruto's slutty women are wearing their collars and walking around in bikinis while Naruto is relaxing with Grayfia giving his shoulders a rub and Samui along with Fleur cuddling up to him and Samui asks "So Sweet Naru who is next to join?" Naruto is thinking about that.

"I am thinking of Lazuli as she comes back tomorrow and I want her soon. Also Natsu will be coming back soon. I need to fuck them. The next I don't know." Said Naruto as he has his hands on Samui's and Fleur's breasts.

Cattleya comes up to Naruto, she is wearing a collar along with a purple micro bikini and her breasts are bouncing as she walks "Naruto-sama may I make a suggestion of who you should take. My friend Kukaku Shiba. She is a sexy woman and could us a good fucking" says Cattleya as Naruto grabs her breasts.

She moans as Fleur whines losing his hand "So your friend. Hmm yes I think I will have her I will let you invite her over and I hope you have a picture of her." said Naruto as Cattleya says "I-I do a-as she and I a-are good friends."

She shakingly shows Naruto a picture of Kukaku shiba all while Naruto rubs Cattleya's nipple as it in between his fingers as he takes the photo, Naruto whistles and Grayfia, Fleur and Samui are seeing what she looks like and agrees with Naruto.

Fleur says "Naruto~ I miss your touch~" Naruto then nods and wraps his arms around her shoulder and grabs her breast and squeezes making her moan as Cattleya is panting as her body belongs to her Naruto-sama. "Yes I will take her we just need to get her here" says Naruto, Cattleya says "I c-could invite her over."

Naruto says "Yes, tell her come over in two days." Cattleya nods and slowly walks away and Naruto says "Well Girls I think Lazuli is going to join you as my wife and Maybe Kukaku as well. Now Samui what do you know about the Shiba Clan?" as he looks at Samui, Samui thinks on it, "Not much but I do know that makes some of the best fireworks." said Samui as she adds "why do you ask?"

"I want to know more about the clan as I don't want to insult them by mistake by saying something wrong." Said Naruto as he smirks and Samui raises an eyebrow "What each clan has their own traditions and customs" says Naruto as he notices Samui giving him a look. "Alright fine I heard the leader is a babe and I don't want to insult her at all." said Naruto, Samui "I knew it"

Naruto then kisses her and she moans and her legs shake then when he breaks the kiss and says "Oh is my Samui jealous about this?" Samui says "n-no I'm not" as she looks away with her cheeks bit puff, Naruto smirks and says "Oh my sister is worried she would lose her spot", Naruto turns her head to have her look at him.

Naruto then kisses her and she moans into the kiss, he finishes the kiss as he says "You are my sister and mother of our child like Grayfia and Fleur. You three will never lose your spots at all."

Naruto smirks as Samui says "o-okay." then moans as Naruto squeezes her breast along with Fleur and says "Good as I plan to keep my promise to make you my wives." as he licks his lips, Grayfia giggles and then starts to use her breasts to massage his shoulders "Oh you are very kind sweetie as we can't wait to be your wives." said Grayfia.

Naruto nods as he gives a look to Grayfia to come closer, Grayfia does and Naruto kisses her on the lips making her moan and knees weak then after the kiss he says "I am looking forward to being your husband." as Naruto holds her close. Samui and Fleur snuggle up to Naruto as they don't want to be left out.

Two days later

Lazuli returns home and walks in the door saying "I'm home." and she finds Naruto, Samui and Fleur watching tv. They turn and say "Welcome home. How was your trip?"

"It was fine and now I am going to take a shower." Said Lazuli as she heads up stairs and what she does not know is Fleur, Samui and Naruto are thinking 'It is time for Lazuli to join us.' Naruto is planning as he follows Lazuli.

—

***Blaze finally has dealt***

**D:*sleeping*zzzz**

**P:now I have caught the fucker who has been avoiding me for a long time *dealt is sleeping***

**P:Well Naruto has more girls joining and it seems his sister is next.**

**D:*still sleeping*zzzz**

**P:*sigh* Please review, favorite and follow and we will see you later.**

***Blaze throws Dealt into the open gateway then follows and the gateway closes and vanishes***

—


End file.
